Fresh Starts
by Kaittlyn
Summary: "I could think of worse things to do in life" she smiled at him as she placed the drink on the bar "Only problem you got is going back there together" He sipped his drink then looked into her face "Going back that's the easy part, telling ya damn Sister, that's going to be the worst." she laughed knowing her was right AU Daryl and Beth there will be smut be warned xx
1. Chapter 1

_**Thank you for taking the time to read this, it's totally AU, got a bit of a thing for those at the moment, sorry if that upsets all. First things first I do not own twd or any of it's characters or Daryl would go without clothing a lot on the show, please review as it helps a lot to know people enjoy my stories, I have no update schedule it just happen's when it it happens. xxx**_

Beth sat on the floor of her new bedsit, the grunge and grim surrounding her bringing tears to her eyes, how had she got to this place?

They had left together, two youngsters in love, the world at their feet then they had come to this town, he said he had a job, he had a place for them to live and she had believed everything he had told her, she pulled the pillow up to her chest looking at the photographs scattered around her, memories of their life together, he had been her world she would have followed him to then ends of the earth, even when her parents had forbidden her, her sister had warned her, even her brother Shaun had beaten him badly to try and frighten him away but she had packed her things and disappeared in the dead of night, she wanted to marry him, have children and all she got was a broken heart.

The tears flowed freely down her face, she was alone, scared and without a red scent her name, what the hell was she going to do? She had rent to pay at the end of the week and no way of making it up, sighing she stood up a walk in the fresh air that would clear her head of all the doom and gloomed surrounding her, pulling her jacket on Beth walked from her small room and slid down the stairs silently past the managers office and out through the door, then put her head down against the pouring rain and walked, the tear's continued to flow but she was disguised in this weather.

"Beth? Beth Greene?" her head shot up no one here knew her, then she spotted her a dirty blonde haired woman, it took her a minute then she realised who it was.

"Andrea?" she asked as she was swept into the older woman's arms.

"Oh my, I didn't think I would see any of you ever again, I thought..." she stopped talking "Bloody hell Beth your soaked what are you doing out here?" Beth shrugged at her sisters old school friend. "Come on let's get coffee, get you in the dry." Andrea guided her down the road towards a local diner.

"Andrea I can't" Beth hesitated outside by the door.

"My treat" she said shoving Beth through the door unceremoniously and walking her towards a booth "Order anything, we have so much to talk about, catch up on, oh how's your sister? Did she marry that Glenn guy? What about your parents they were always so good to me." the waitress walked over to take their order, Beth order a coffee and Andrea looked at her for a few moments. "Make that two coffees and two cheese burgers with everything." she smiled over at Beth.

Beth could feel her face flushing with embarrassment "You don't have to." she tried and Andrea brushed it to one side.

"Got me a fantastic gig at the moment" Andrea shrugged "So tell me everything" Andrea sat back, Beth watched her for a moment and then for the next hour and a half Beth told her everything, when she finished she sat back feeling so much better just for getting it off her chest, she watched Andrea pull a wad of cash from her pocket throwing some on the table to pay their bill, then indicated to the waitress to come over. "Can I pinch a piece of paper and a pen?" she asked the girl, handing Andrea her order pad the girl picked up the cash poking it into her apron front, Andrea swiped the first piece of paper from the pad and handed it to Beth, giving the waitress her pad and pen back she thanked her. Beth read it then raised an eyebrow at Andrea "Be there at 6pm tomorrow night, don't be late" she threw some cash on the table indicating Beth to pick it up, "Pay the rent you owe and get yourself something a little risky, no Catholic school girls work at this place. You landed yourself a job." Beth couldn't believe it.

"Thank you." she said tears starting to burn at her eyes again "Thank you so much" she whispered.

"Don't thank me yet you haven't seen the place yet, but it will help you get up onto your feet." Beth nodded.

"Any worse than Ol' Will's at home?" she asked Andrea, she watched as the older blonde thought about it for a second then she smiled at her "some nights but they tend to keep it under control"

"Well I worked there for years" Beth was happier than she had been in months perhaps this was it perhaps this would finally be her fresh start, they walked out of the diner together, Andrea giving Beth a huge hug before she ran back to her bedsit and nearly beat down the door to the managers office ready to pay him for overly priced room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TWD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Beth was out the back of the bar when the man came in, she had been getting bottles to restock the shelves, she heard him shout about getting the money out of the till then Andrea screamed "I ain't telling ya again bitch next time I will cut your throat." that confirmed a knife not a gun life was getting a little better.

She lost her over shirt, that had the bar name printed on it, pulled her hair down from the pony tail that she had put it in for her first ever shift at the bar, pulling her t-shirt as low as she could get it, she put her hand in her pocket grabbing the red lipstick that Andrea had tried to make her wear earlier and spread it thickly on her lips, taking a deep breath she looked around the room and spotted the bottle of Jack she was supposed to bring through early she took a deep swig and then decided in for a penny, in for a pound taking another, she tucked the knife that was kept out the back for opening boxes and such into the back of her very short skirt, pulling her t-shirt over the top then sent a little prayer up to whoever would be listening and walked back towards the bar.

Staggering towards the bar, she pretended not to notice the quiet in the room making a point of falling against the bar

"Tell me Andrea" she slurred "Why in Gods name is my glass not refilled, I only went to..." she turned towards the tall man with jet black hair and an eye patch over one eye who was stood looking at Andrea "Well hello sugar" she smiled and sauntered to him, pushing her boobs up as high as they would go "Finally" she sighed running her fingers up his chest "We have some real men in this joint" the man looked stunned at first but Beth bit her bottom lip innocently and battered her eyelashes, just as she had suspected he tried to pull her closer.

"Andrea a shot for my new friend" she winked and smiled at him then pointed to the bar, Andrea was shaking when she put the glasses down on the bar dropping one on its side the man generously put his hand out to upright the glass that's when Beth struck, swiftly she pulled her knife from behind her back and rammed it as hard as she could through his hand and into the bar, pinning it there.

"These are my friends, my new family and you try to rob them, big mistake pal" then she turned to Andrea "Best call 911 oh and that shot would be good right about now." The man was screaming, but she tried to ignore him till his other hand raised quickly with a gun in it she hadn't seen, that's when a pool cue smacked him over the back of the head and he fell to his knees, hand still secured by the knife she had put there early he looked like a piece of dead pig hanging from the barn roof at her father's farm, Beth turned to look at a set of pale blue eyes. "Thanks" she said "Didn't see that in his hand thought it was just that poxy knife he put down on the bar." He nodded at her.

"No problem Mam, glad to be of service" he stood still looking at her then pulled the knife out of his hand, wiping it with a red bandanna he handed it back to her "Pretty quick thinking" he stated.

"Grew up around bars, could pull a pint before I could spell my own name" she stood up from the stool she found herself sitting on and her legs went to jelly, the man caught her sitting her back on the stool.

"Brave thing you did" he said sheepishly "But ya don't gotta be rushing back behind the bar, Merle will look after Andrea, he has been for years anyway" When Beth turned her head, she could see Andrea curled into a large shouldered man, with greyish blonde hair, he was whispering in her ear and she was nodding, they both looked up towards Beth, she felt heat rising up in her cheeks when the man winked at her.

"Who's Merle?" she asked as the big man stepped towards them, picking up the so called robbers knife she watched as he drove it into the hand still resting on the bar.

"I am" he said looking at the younger man "Take blondie here home, we owe her, ring ya when the coast is clear" the younger man nodded and helped Beth to her feet guiding her out the back to collect her things that when she realised that he could see right down her top and she adjusted herself to compensate for her earlier state.

"Shit, I opened a bottle of JD, I didn't get time to tell them." she was looking over her shoulder trying to catch Andrea's eye.

"S'ok don't worry which one is it?" she pointed at the open bottle and he picked it without a word turning towards the back door so they could make an exit.

"You can't steel from them, I just put my life on the line to stop them being robbed." she was horrified.

"Ahhhh but ya see, when ya own the joint it ain't stealing" he pulled her towards an old beat up truck and opened the passenger seat, she climbed in without question and watched as he got into the drivers seat. "So where we going?" he asked her.

"Got a little bedsit in town" she sighed "But its a dive, that's why Andrea gave me a job, she knew my sister in school, it was kind of a favour." she explained then bit her lip why was she talking endlessly, she never spoke this much.

"My place it is then" he laughed "And don't worry I ain't no creep" he started the engine and then pulled away, that's when Beth actually thought about what was going on she was in a strange man's truck, driving to God's knew where and no one had a clue where they were going, her mother warned her there would be days like these.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you all for the followings and favourites, they are very much appreciated, a special shout out to my first reviewer Wilhelm Wigworthy. Please keep reviewing, giving hints and tips, ideas and well anything you would like. Feeling the love xx**_

They had been driving for a short while when Beth looked sideways at the man who was driving her, who was he? Why hadn't Andrea stopped him leaving with her? And what did he mean he owned the bar?

"Got questions?" he asked and Beth took a deep breath she had so many she didn't know where to start. "My names Daryl, Daryl Dixon, I am a partner at the bar with my brother Merle, we came out this way and brought the place not long after our father died. Andrea and Merle have been on and off since they were in high school, he was in his senior year when he met her." Beth turned fully to look at him did that mean they knew Maggie they had come from her old town?

"You know my sister then?" she asked him, he nodded at her.

"Andrea explained everything to us when she came back after meeting you the other night, couldn't see ya go without, Maggie never liked either of us blamed us for a lot of shit that went on in your family what with ya pa being a drinker and everything but hell that was Ol' Will" Beth raised an eyebrow.

"You knew Will? He was always kind to me, he gave me work to do while I waited for Father to finish his nightly binge" she said.

"Well at least he was nice to someone." he mumbled quietly.

"Last time I saw him was five years ago, when I ran off into the night" she dropped her head at the thought.

"Yeah well he's gone now, we sold up the old place brought this here, made for a fresh start ya know." he pushed his indicator on and they turned into a small driveway outside an unkempt house, Beth sat and stared at the single storey house, it had a small porch on the front the was once white, but now was a dirty off grey colour, the paint bubbled and peeling like sunburn on a hot summers day.

Her door opened and Daryl stood there looking at her expectantly, she swung her legs around to jump out of the truck, being short sometimes was a disadvantage, she jumped out of the cab landing lightly on her feet, he had stepped back a bit to give her some room. "Legs working ok now?" he asked with a small smirk.

"Well it's not every day you stab an arsehole through the hand, is it?" she glared at him.

"So where did that come from?" he asked her as they made their way towards the porch, to her surprise a small security light came on, making her jump a little. "Ain't a lot in there but what there is, it's mine he explained to her." with a small shrug of his shoulders.

"Oh well working at Will's some nights you got fella's who just wouldn't keep their hands to themselves or cause more problems and well they had to be taken care of." she told him "Never had to be so hands on before, oh shit should have stayed talked to the police." she panicked.

"Na Merle will deal with all that, if they need us we will go back." Daryl put his key in the door and unlocked it pushing it open then reached inside clicking the light on, he stood to one side allowing her to enter first.

She walked through the front door, looking around her, the living room come kitchen was clean but in her opinion could also do with a lick of paint, but her mother had brought her up to be polite so she took a seat on the couch looking around the sparse layout. She watched as he wandered off into the Kitchenette and grabbed two glasses, coming back he placed them on the dark wood coffee table infront of them, pouring them both a shot of the Jack Daniels he had grabbed back at the bar. They sat in silence sipping politely at their drinks Beth wishing something anything would break the silence, it was getting depressingly heavy and all she wanted right now was to release the nervous tension.

"Don't you have a radio or something?" she asked in desperation.

"Never needed one" he looked around as if one might magically appear "Hold on" he stood up and disappeared in the direction of what Beth considered must be bedrooms and bathrooms, then he came back walking he clicked the lock on the front door picking up the glasses and the bottle.

"Come on, the lady wants music, the lady shell have it." he laughed pulling her to her feet and out of the room, she walked behind him and to an open door to her left, she stood in the door way looking at the room before her, there was a king sized double bed with a smart matching duvet set, she watched him set the glasses and bottle on the bedside table then jump up on the bed picking up the remote and switching on what she guessed was a television.

Beth's brain was screaming run, get out of there, what the hell was happening, did he think she was going to sleep with him? "Ain't going to rape ya or nothing, only room in the house that has a tv set so either you can see here and watch mindless dribble with me or we can sit in the living room and pretend to make small talk" making small talk was not something she was good at, it annoyed her more than anything, so she made her way into the room, slipping her shoes of and climbing onto the bed next to him, he passed her the remote and took his mobile from his pocket setting it down on the bedside table. "You can pick anything I pick will bore ya to tears, there's some music channels, Merle plays them at full volume whenever he is round and raiding my fridge, shower and wardrobe, so fill ya boots." he shrugged pouring them another drink, Beth picked a channel with some music on she could sing along to and accepted the drink willingly, after her first night at the bar her nerves were shot to shit, thinking about what had happened was making her stomach churn.

"Ya ok?" he asked her.

"Yeah just everything that happened ya know?" she shrugged, he look away and watched his eyes stare at the television but she could tell his thoughts were elsewhere.

They had been sat in companionable silence for sometime, drinking and Beth singing along to the music quietly under her breath when Daryl's phone began to ring, he flipped open.

"Yep" was all he said then she watched as he listened to the voice the other end "What did they say?" he fell silent "Ok well I ain't capable of driving right now, got into a shots match with the newbie...No Merle I ain't you ain't going to put little blondie's life on the line because you think she should go back to her little bedsit, stay at Andrea's make sure she's good...Yep see ya in morning." he hung up, Beth raised herself up on one elbow so she could look at him squarely in the face, trying to ignore the woshy feeling in her stomach from far to much alcohol.

"Merle told the police he stabbed the man after he attacked Andrea, said he went at him with a gun so I hit him over the head with a pool cue, Andrea backed him up and so did some of the regulars, he's gunna live turns out he was having a shitty time of it, lost his wife and kid in a tragic accident, sent him nutty, poor fucker." Beth suddenly darted off the bed her urge to throw up overtaking her quickly, Daryl guessed what was happening and ran to the door swinging it open and pointing to the bathroom, she swept passed, closing the door behind her, Beth could hear him outside the door hovering, after she had finished she rested her head against the cold porcelain of the toilet bowl, everything came rushing up to her, she had stabbed a man, a man with a gun, he could have killed her or Andrea, she was sick all over again, tears stinging her eyes, she needed sleep but would it come? She stood on shaking legs flushing the toilet, then turned to the sink to wash her mouth out and splashing water on her face to refresh h

erself, then turned back to the door, she opened it and he was stood there fidgeting.

"Ya ok?" she nodded at him.

"Yeah just everything and the booze" she felt so embarrassed "I suppose I just need to sleep" she gave him a small smile.

"Ok show ya the spare room" she followed him down the hallway to where there was a light already on, he had already pulled back the covers of the bed and placed a large glass of water on the side. "I gotta go to the police station in morning give my statement, take ya back home just before if ya like, then see ya at six back at the bar, well if ya wanna come back?" he asked her.

"Of course I will be back I need the work and you need the protection" she giggled as she climbed into the bed welcoming the softness, he chuckled as he made his way to the door. "Good night little Beth sweet dreams." she heard him leave the room after shutting the door behind him.

"Good night Daryl, thank you" she called sleepily and turned over, darkness swept over her immediately.

~~~~~~~~~TWD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daryl stood outside the room for a while looking at the door, he had heard her thank him for looking after her, well after what she had pulled off in the bar, saving Andrea, he was relieved Andrea only got hurt a small amount.

He trudged back towards his own room, climbing into his bed he checked his phone, nothing more from Merle, he and Andrea must have gone straight back to hers, he was pleased that meant no drunk Merle turning up scaring the shit out of Beth. She was such an innocent in ways, so different to what her stuck up sister was like at school, although she was Andrea's best friend Maggie had spent most of her time, putting Merle and Daryl down, Daryl hadn't been in the same year as them he was just slightly older but he could remember the taunts about his clothes and the fact that he had his lunches paid for by welfare, but at least he could say five out of seven days a week he had one good meal.

He was kicking himself now for making any promises to Andrea, she had black mailed Merle into taking Beth in, taking care of her, but it was Merle who had bribed his little brother, he had promised him more hunting time and that was something that he just couldn't refuse. He wouldn't normally put himself in the position to talk to anyone, let alone someone like Beth, she was the type of person who had sniggered at him at school, the cheerleader type and tomorrow she would probably show that side of her. He tossed around in his bed trying to get comfortable, not understanding his sleeplessness, usually his head hit the pillow and he was gone, but tonight, tonight was going to be a long night he decided as he sat up in the tangle of duvet and sheets, pouring himself another shot of Jack Daniels and lighting a smoke he walked to the window, pulling it open to release the smoke, usually he didn't smoke in the house but he was making an exception tonight, he drew long and hard on his smoke, pulling the thick smoke deep into his lungs, he felt his shoulders relax, as he let the smoke out he sent a small ring towards the moon, watching it float away he thought about the women sleeping in his spare room, it wasn't that he disliked women, he just didn't trust them, the minute they got to close they would off and leave him and that was what had made him cut himself off from all that, when he had an itch he would get it scratched every now and again, by some slapper in the bar, usually in his truck but that didn't happen often. He finished his smoke and tossed it out the window, as the vision of her sweet face came into his mind again "Shit" he sighed as he closed the window and pulled the shutters down, tonight was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry, Sorry, Sorry it has taken me three attempts to write this chapter and I am still not very happy with it but I have decided that there is nothing I can do about it now, so I hope you enjoy it. Please help me by reviewing thank you all for your support xxx**_

It had been over two weeks since the bar incident and Beth had settled into the bar well, she had found it to be ran a lot like their father's bar, with a relaxed atmosphere. Beth was behind the bar replenishing the fridges ready for that night influx of bikers that seemed to follow Merle around like puppies.

Beth was singing to herself as there were only a few patrons in, due to it being early evening when she heard someone at the bar, she turned to see Merle stood there smiling at her.

"Boss" she said as she stood up "Can I get you something?" she asked him, the big man made her nervous as hell, she found his presence alone uncomfortable.

"Na just come to check on my newest member of staff, make sure your ok, did you get yourself out of that bedsit yet?" he asked her.

"Not yet going to look at a place tomorrow afternoon though." she smiled at him.

"That's good, anyone going with you?" his gruff voice asked as if he had no interest.

"No, but I am a big girl I will be fine." she picked up a cloth and absent mindedly started to wipe down the bar.

"Daryl will go with ya, best you take someone, just so you arn't ripped off." without another word he left her alone at the bar, Beth stood watching him leave, shaking her head, she knew that Daryl would be at her place dead on twelve tomorrow, like usual he would pick her up, they would drive to the apartment look around and leave and he would be silent, she didn't mind it so much but sometimes she would catch him watching her and she wanted to know what she had done.

The night went peacefully enough and Beth was just finishing off cleaning up the bar when Andrea bounced over "Hi Beth, why don't you go on home, I will finish this off, it's all good, see you tomorrow evening, oh and good luck for tomorrow I hope it's what you want." she smiled Beth thanked her and pushed her coat on over he shoulders, walking out of the front door, she took a deep breath of the smokeless air and started towards what would be one of the last nights in her dingy hole of a bedsit.

She walked slowly relishing in the silence of the night, after the heat and noise of the bar, it was like a gift from god, she walked around a corner and leapt as a small group came bundling out of another bar, laughing loudly, scooting around them she continued on her way chuckling at how silly she felt for jumping. Taking her keys from her pocket Beth made her way up the front steps to the large heavy front door, the green colour looking slimy in the street lamp light, she pushed her key into the door, when a hand went over her mouth, she tried to scream, she stamped her foot down as hard as she could on the toes of the stranger but the kept hold of her.

"I would just behave young lady, you owe me big time, if it wasn't for you everything would have gone swimmingly and those two redneck bastards would have nothing, now unlock the door and lets go upstairs be a good girl now, no messing me around, or I might misplace my knife you understand?" Beth nodded and unlocked the door, making her way up the stairs, she couldn't stop shaking, why her? Oh what was he going to do? Tears began to flow silently down her face as her shaking hand went to unlock the door to her bedsit and he pushed her through the door Beth hit the floor hard.

"You ruined everything" he looked down on her small figure, she felt helpless, for the first time in her life she had no idea how to handle what was happening to her, even in the worst situations in her life she had known someone would be there to help her if she needed it but right now she was alone. He bent down flinging her onto the bed and stood with his hands on his hips, she coward into it hoping that he wouldn't do anything to hurt her, she watched as he pulled a small kitchen chair from across the room where she kept it and sat down infront of her, she trembled under his stare, her hand brushed the pocket of her jacket and she remembered her phone, perhaps she could dial someone's number get someone to come to her? But how? Lost in her thoughts of escape she watched the tall man, then she realised he was talking to her and she began to tune into him.

"...so now you know it was their fault, those two rednecks, they brought that bar and we went there, for burgers and drinks, myself, my beautiful wife and my daughter, my princess. When we left there had been a large truck and it rammed into the passenger side of the car, if we hadn't gone there if we had gone somewhere else but no, we went there, they killed them you know?" Beth didn't answer him, she just sat with wide eyes staring at this broken man, blaming something on the two men who had taken her in made her apart of their messed up family for something beyond their power of control.

"What are you going to do to me?" Beth finally asked and he looked up as if just remembering she was there, he stood up with his hands on his hips then a small smirk came to his face "Nothing to bad, just take away something that obviously means so much to them" as he walked towards the bed, Beth began to scream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~twd~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daryl sat down in the police interview room, knowing full well most statements were taken at designated desks he sighed, this was going to be another long day, his life seemed to be full of these since Merle and Andrea had adopted Maggie's little sister, what he didn't understand is why they didn't just send her back? After all she had nothing to stay her for, if he had been her he would have been on the first Greyhound out of her and back to the loving arms of her family but no they kept her around, Daryl repeated himself to the police officer over and over but after an hour and half and finally a visit from the big man himself, Deputy Sheriff Rick Grimes, Daryl was relieved to be released from the uncomfortable situation, every bone in his body screamed to go out hunting, to get into the forest where he could breath again, where he could relax, but he had jobs to do, things for their bar so he went off to the bank to get the change that Andrea has asked him for and then off to put the signs up about the in house pool competition. As he strolled towards the bank his mobile phone rang.

"What Merle?" he snarled, his mood not getting any better knowing he wasn't going to like this outcome. "No...I said no...because I ain't a sodding babysitter." he rammed his loose hand through his hair. "So tell her to ring her...fuck sake Merle, I know you wanna keep her happy but I ain't no one's bitch." he swapped hands with his phone pushing it up against his other ear. "What do you mean she ain't answering her phone? So perhaps she's asleep." Daryl was making excuses he didn't want to spend time around the little blonde anymore, she made him feel uncomfortable, all her smiles and cuteness it wasn't normal, he sighed knowing full well he was going to loose this battle anyway "Ok I got ta get some bits then I will head off round there but if this is another of Andrea's stupid panic moments...What the hell, and I didn't get told this because...a need to know basis, Jesus Merle, don't you think you should have said something when I took her back to my place, or maybe when you rang?...alright, alright I will go just go away now." he hung his phone up and slammed it into his pocket, ok this day just got more than a little bit complicated, and how the hell was he supposed to tell Beth he was there to make sure she was ok without looking like he wanted to get in her knickers, he kicked up some of the dirt next to him in temper.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~twd~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He stood on the doorstep pressing the intercom button over and over, nothing, where the hell was she? Andrea had text him her number and he had rung it again and again but still no answer, ok so now he had to admit it to himself something in his gut just didn't seem right, he decided to press another button.

"Hello" Daryl spoke "I am sorry to disturb you but I have come to get Beth Greene for work, and well I can't get an answer, I was wondering if someone could give her a knock or something please." he waited and listened to the static on the other end, then the buzzer went. "Thanks Daryl" said and walked in through the door making his way up the stairs to her room, as he approached he noticed the door was open a jar, he knew this wasn't right, he crept towards the door his hunting instincts taking over, shit, shit, shit. He kept low to the ground scoping his surroundings, something felt stupidly wrong, he pushed the door slightly keeping low till he was sure no one else was around then he crept into the room, the place was a mess, everything she owned thrown around the floor, what the hell? He heard a small grown come from the other side of the bed and he ran round panic surging up in his stomach, he skidded to halt as he saw the young woman on the floor, she had been beaten and badly "Beth, Beth, it's Daryl, no don't move honey, I will get some help stay still, I won't leave you, oh shit Beth." he pulled his phone from his pocket and phoned for an ambulance, then he phoned Merle.

"Merle get round here...Don't be asking me questions, someone's done a right number on her...I don't fucking know but when I find out...this wouldn't have something to do with your little need to know shit would it?...Fuck Merle sometimes I could, there's an ambulance on it's way, I will go to the hospital, get here now look for clues before the police come in and loose it all." He closed his phone and sat next to Beth, stroking her hair from her face "It's ok, I am here." he repeated over and over to her until the ambulance crew picked her up, they had given him a fierce look when they saw her, but he had insisted on staying with her. Now he was sat in the back of the ambulance holding her hand, the anger surging around in him wanting to surface but there would be time, time enough to get who had done this but right now she was the only important thing to him. He bowed his head and prayed to a god he didn't believe in that they would keep her safe, make her well again and then he was going to find out what all this was about, Daryl stared at Beth's limp body in silence as they made their way through the streets to the hospital, he hoped Merle had a damned good reason for all this.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi hope you all liked the last one, here is another, now this one has some woman hitting violence, so I am sorry if this offends. Much love to you all please leave a little message on your way out thank you xx**_

"I ain't arguing with you little brother, but don't you think you should at least go and shower, I mean your pretty rank" Beth heard the voices arguing in the back ground, she wanted to call out to let them know she was there, but her voice wouldn't come to the surface, then suddenly the blackness took her over again.

"I am here Beth come on girl open your eyes, wake up, just oh woman will you do as you are told." she could hear the voice but her eyes wouldn't open, nothing would do as it was told, she focused solely on her hands, she could feel extra warmth there so she tightened her grip. "Did you just squeeze my hand? Beth come on girl do it again" she heard his pleading voice so she did everything she could to make it happen, she squeezed once more just lightly but the effort exhausted her, she fought against the blackness but it engulfed her again.

"Yes she's breathing by herself, I have taken the tube out, it's just a matter of time Mr Dixon" she listened to everyone talking about her. Beth was amazed this time she didn't feel as though she had been hit in the head with a brick, where the hell was she? Beth took a deep breath and tried to open her eyes, her lashes fluttered as she forced them open, the light stinging her eyes after so long in the dark. She could make out shadows around her, nothing seemed to clear no matter how many times she blinked, she could feel the panic forcing its way to the surface but she fought back to keep control, she was scared, she blinked harder still nothing but blurry shadows, she felt herself whimper deep in her chest, then suddenly her hand was being lifted.

"Beth, Beth it's ok, it's me, it's Andrea, your ok, your fine now, settle down." Beth felt herself relax a bit at the sound of her friends voice.

"No...see" Beth croaked in her horse voice, her throat was so sore.

"That's normal Miss Greene, it will settle down, you got hit on the head very hard, it part of the concussion, give it a few hours, if it is not back to normal we will do some further test now you are awake." She realised that was a Doctors voice, had to be so was she in hospital?

"Where?" Beth whispered.

"Your in hospital Beth, someone, well someone hurt you really bad. Merle is out trying to find who did this and the police are doing their own investigations." She could here the anguish in Andrea's voice. "Daryl he found you, called an ambulance, he's been here ever since." Beth felt comfortable knowing her was there, it made her feel almost safe.

"Philip" she said, then she heard light foot steps approach the bed.

"What did she say?" Daryl asked.

"Philip" Andrea answered him.

"Go ring Merle, tell him, then tell him to meet me here in an hour, and you will be staying here with her you understand?" she heard the command in his voice and knew she had done right, it was all flying back to her now.

Flashback.

"What are you going to do to me?" Beth couldn't help but ask, the words had escaped her mouth before she'd had a chance to stop them, the look on his face now telling her she shouldn't have spoken at all, he placed his hands on his hips staring at her "Nothing to bad, just take away something that obviously means so much to them" he had come towards her, she watched him pace the gap calmly, then raise his hand, she pulled into herself as his fist hit her the first time, she could hear screaming in the room and it took her a few seconds to realise that it was her.

End

Beth led in the bed staring up at Daryl Dixon, her new super hero, she had remembered hearing his voice.

"Thank you" she stuttered at him.

"Shush Beth, I swear I ain't going to let this happen again" she watched as he fidgeted next to the bed nervously looking down at her.

"Not your fault" she swallowed hard her throat feeling like someone had lit a fire in it "Daryl water?" he looked at her confused and she pointed to her throat, she watched his eyes light up with understanding and he reached for the small glass beside her bed then reached his arm behind her back lifting her slightly so he could feed her the water without choking her.

"Rang your sister, she ain't happy but I told her your all good now, I moved your stuff, I didn't want ya going back there to that place." he said as he led her lightly back against the pillows.

"Where?" he throat felt easier now she had sipped some water.

"Mine, set ya up in the spare room, that way your not alone, Andrea didn't like it but I told her to suck it up." she couldn't help but smile at his discomfort.

"Thank you" she whispered. "Daryl did he..." she stopped not knowing what to ask.

"Doctor says your intact" he said understanding her question, she felt the relief floor through her, he hadn't rapped her, tears began flow freely, she felt a hesitant hand rub at her back. "Beth, please don't cry, I ain't no good at this." he begged her but she couldn't, she just couldn't stop crying, she felt his arms wrap around her bringing her into his chest, the comfort making her cry harder, she heard the door to the room open and close quietly then some mumbled words from Daryl to whoever had come in, the retreating footsteps told her they were leaving the room again. A few minutes later the door went again, she heard the voices and felt hands trying to prize her away from Daryl but she didn't want to let him go, she wanted to stay attached to him.

"Nooooo!" she screamed and clutched at him.

"Leave her, I will stay." he demanded.

"Need to give her a shot, clam her down." she heard a man's voice say.

"Then stop talking and do it" Daryl pulled her closer to him "It's ok Beth, just let them do it ain't going no where" she clung onto him, her chest felt heavy, why did all these things always happen to her? She felt him start to lay her down then realised her was climbing onto the bed next to her wrapping his arms around her pulling her close she rested her head against he chest and breathed him in deeply, she didn't understand anything right now, she was so confused, her brain was becoming fuzzy "Daryl" was the last thing she felt fall from her lips before she closed her eyes.

~~~~~~~~~twd~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daryl led with a sleeping Beth on his chest, never in his life had he felt like this but he knew he had to look after her, he knew she was important he just didn't know why.

"Andrea? You get hold of Merle?" he asked her, while she sat in the seat next to where he was led.

"Yeah, he said he would be here within the hour, I told him he had to tell you everything, but he said..." she shrugged.

"Yeah need to know basis, well I need to know." he looked down at the woman in his arms, her face battered and bruised and it crushed him, her arm was broken, two ribs she had taken a pounding and he wanted the sick fuck that had done it to her.

"Daryl, you can't get in to deep with her, she needs to go home." Andrea told him.

"I don't know what ya mean, I ain't getting into nothing, she has no one here and I feel kinda responsible I found her." he explained to Andrea but even as he said them the words themselves didn't seem to ring true to his own ears.

"Daryl..." Andrea started.

"Just leave it" he snapped at her, his head resting on the top of Beth's sleeping figure, he took in her scent, relishing in the comfort it provided him for a few moments while he thought. "Going to see Merle, if she wakes then you tell her I had to take a leak and I am coming right back. You hear me?" he demanded from her and she nodded, he had noticed how sheepish she had been with him since the so called accident, he knew she knew more than she told but he wasn't a complete bastard, bastard yes, but not a complete bastard he wouldn't force her to talk but Merle had better be spilling his guts or he was going to make him. He uncurled Beth from around him and made his way out the door, stopping silently and looking back at her, how could anyone do anything like this to someone so innocent? He just didn't understand some people, he walked out of the door closing it silently behind him and making his way towards the entrance to meet his over rated big brother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~twd~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I ain't going to ask ya again Merle, Beth could have died, do you understand me, she could have died and for what? Because someone tried to rob us is that what your trying to say? No there is so much more to it brother." Merle stood looking at him, but Daryl wasn't going to let this go he owed her this.

"This Philip his family died in a car accident leaving our place just after we opened, they got hit by a truck, only thing was I had let him have to many, he should never have been driving but I didn't stop him, I didn't think he was that bad." Merle looked ashamed of himself.

"Why didn't we help him, why didn't we do something Merle? Don't be telling me you ignored him?" Daryl shook his head "What did I say to you? No more Merle, after we left that god forsaken town behind, we would be more respectable, try and be well normal and you already set us up for a fall." Daryl was so disappointed with his older brother, he screwed everything up.

"Get's worse, I...Well little brother I...I kinda well I gave him some party points ya know what I mean." he kicked at the dirt.

"You mean you never stopped dealing and you got him addicted to drugs, you fucking cock." he slammed away from his brother. "I am giving you twenty four hours to sort this out, if he is not behind bars then I am coming after him, and then you, you take some responsibility for what you have done." he walked away.

"Little brother just let her go home, no one needs to know what's happened." he whined at Daryl's back. Daryl stopped took a deep breath and turned to look at his older supposed more reliable brother.

"I know Merle, I know!" he shouted at him over his shoulder and stormed back towards Beth's room as he went in Andrea looked up "Get out and sort him out, he has twenty four hours or I am going to the police station and telling them everything, now leave" he demanded, he watched as Andrea stood up to go, she stopped at the door and turned.

"Daryl he..." she stammered.

"If you say he did it to protect me, then just stop, I have heard that speech so many times before it has become boring." he turned away from her and took Beth's hand in his bending her fingers over his, he sat trembling with anger.


	5. Chapter 5

_**This ones short but sweet, if you feel the urge please leave a review they help me feel like you like it xxx**_

Six days later Daryl was pushing Beth towards where he had parked his truck outside the hospital, as they exited Beth looked up at him "Stop a minute" Daryl stopped the wheel chair and put the break on, walking around to stand infront of her.

"Something wrong?" he asked looking down at her, he pushed his thumb into his mouth nervously, watching her.

"No just want to enjoy the fresh air, it feels like so long since I have breathed fresh air." she smiled at him.

"Oh" he said simply "Well you can breath as much as ya like" he walked back around to the handles and stood there waiting for her to tell him they could continue, fidgeting from one foot to the other.

"Ok well suppose we better get back, you got to go to the bar tonight and all" she spoke her tone sounding sad.

"What made ya think that? Got some much owed time off" he carried on towards the truck, pushing Beth up as close as he could to the door, he flung it open chucking the bags in they had brought with them and helping her to her feet, then he surprised himself by picking her up and placing her on the seat. "Be right back just gotta take this inside, so lock the doors till I get back" he ordered turning and making his way quickly back into the main entrance, he tucked the wheel chair out of the way and hurried back.

"Won't be long, bet your sick of that hospital food, got the cook at the bar to make us something for tonight, I am not exactly a great cook, but I can make a mean Peanut butter and Jelly Sandwich." he stuck the keys in the ignition and started up the truck. "Ready?" he asked, watching her nod, he pulled away from curb driving back towards the house.

"Daryl, are you ok with me staying here? I mean I don't want to be a burden" he looked out of the corner of his eye, seeing her nibbling at her bottom lip.

"Yeah" he was confused, if he didn't want her hear he wouldn't have shifted her stuff, woman were complicated creatures.

"Ok well thanks, I promise I will pull my weight, working at the bar and I can cook, my Ma, she taught me how to cook and I will help take care of the house" she offered.

"Well before you turn into super woman, perhaps we should just get ya better, I mean ya can't even pull a drink with a broken arm, can ya?" he looked across at her and smirked.

"Smart arse" she whispered, they pulled up on the drive outside his house and he jumped out of the cab walking round to open her door, he put his hand out to steady her as she climbed out, then he took her hand and guided her up the front steps to his surprise the internal door was open, he stood Beth to one side and told her to wait there, then opened the door quietly, walking in, no one was supposed to be here, he looked around and spotted Merle and Andrea sitting on the couch drinking beer.

"What exactly do you two think your fucking doing here, Jesus Merle you scared the fucking shit out of me." he opened the door and walked Beth into the living room, making his way to the couch "Shift your arse Merle let the woman sit down." he glared at the one person he didn't want to see for a very long time, Merle stood up.

"Wooow there lil' brother, what bit you on the arse?" he asked.

"Why don't you two just leave." he shouted making Beth jump under the hand resting on her shoulder.

"Daryl" he looked down at her "Let them visit for a while, and stop shouting at Merle he only came to check on me." she scolded him "Shame I can't have one of those, what else do we have Daryl?" she asked him, he was went off to fridge watching everyone closely, the last thing he wanted was for Merle to go upsetting her, pulling two sodas from the fridge he made his way back to sit on the arm of the couch next to Beth.

"So Merle, whats been happening? What have I missed?" Daryl darted his eyes at his brother giving him a warning.

"Well bar is going well, started live music on a Friday night, annoys the hell out of me but people seem to like it, ummm not a lot else really, just glad to see ya on ya feet again blondie, your one tough chick." he held his beer bottle up in the air to salute her.

"Oh Andrea, I am not going to get any gossip out of these two, come into my room and help me unpack, we can have girl talk." she stood up and Daryl followed suit "And where exactly do you think your going Daryl?" she looked at him and he felt uncomfortable again, he wasn't leaving her on her own, hadn't she worked that one out yet?

"With you" he said crossing his arms across his chest, he heard Merle snicker but refused to acknowledge him.

"So much to learn" Merle snickered again and took a swig from his bottle "Best thing we can do right now lil brother is get the bags from the truck, we have just been dismissed." Merle stood up leading the way out to the truck.

"I told you not to come, after everything you have done to her, I told you" Daryl pushed Merle hard on the shoulder.

"And I told you Lil Brother that if we hadn't she would keep asking until we did, I sorted it all out didn't I? He's in jail ain't he? That's what you wanted, so Ol' Merle sorted it out." Daryl snarled.

"Right, so nearly getting her killed by one of your junkies, then getting the poor fucker arrested with your stash on him, then him trying to well point it all to you just wasn't enough now you have to come here and what Merle? What trouble are you going to cause here?" he was shouting in frustration.

"Calm down, soon as they have had their little chat, I will take Andrea with me. Chill your boots, you got it bad man" Merle grabbed the bags and threw them at Daryl, who caught them effortlessly.

"Got what bad? What are you talking about now?" Daryl stood glaring at his brother, demanding an answer.

"You will work it out Daryl and when you do your going to be in way to deep." he sighed walking passed Daryl who had gone from confused to flabbergasted, what the hell was he talking about? He shrugged and followed his brother up the stairs and back into the house, to hear Beth giggling, he walked towards her room and knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in" she called, he pushed the door with his shoulder and walked in dumping the bags on her bed so she didn't have to bend to far "Thank you Daryl" she was giggling again, he watched her as she tried to pull herself together raising his eyebrows, Beth looked from him to Andrea and they both fell back on the bed laughing loudly. Daryl backed out of the room, going back into to stand with his brother, he might not like him much at the moment but those weird wild animals in there he didn't understand, at least he understood Merle.

Merle looked at his brother for a few minutes then burst out laughing as well "Andrea move it we got a bar to deal with, get your sexy arse out here" he shouted and low and behold a few minutes passed, then she appeared kissing Merle on the cheek "Get off woman" he lightly pushed her away.

"Bye Daryl, have fun" she winked at him and taking Merle's arm they walked towards the front door, both turned to look at him then at each other. "Oh dear" Andrea said, Merle burst out laughing and they left the house walking down the path still laughing, Daryl stood the watching them leave, what was with everyone? He closed the door and flipped the lid off of one of the beers Merle had left on the coffee table he was so confused.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Not sure could be last one tonight, then again, might be feel the urge to write another, thanks for reading means a lot, let me know how you think it's all going.**_

Beth made her way into the living room sitting next to Daryl on the couch "You got a television?" she asked him, he nodded.

"Thought it would give ya something to do when I ain't around." he said handing her two remote's.

"Don't tell me you got a dvd player too?" she smirked at him.

"I ain't that backwards ya know, just never bothered with one before is all. There is a pile of dvd's down there, Andrea picked them all out said you would like them, mostly chick flicks I think" he pointed at a huge pile of cases next to the television.

"She mumbled something about a shopping trip with you, you didn't have to go to all this trouble you know"

"Weren't nothing" she grinned up at him sensing his discomfort.

"Thank you Daryl, for everything you have done" she watched him carefully as she placed a hand on his leg, she felt him shift then suddenly he was stood up next to her.

"You hungry?" he asked her, now she came to think of it she was starving, so she nodded at him trying hard to stop smirking, she watched in silence as he made his way around the small kitchenette, laying out plates and getting cartons from the fridge, dishing up food from each of the cartons and placing it on the plates, he emptied a bag into a bowl and then put each plate in turn through the microwave, he carried one plate and a bowl of what turned out to be salad over to Beth placing them on the table then went back for the other and cutlery.

"This looks lovely compared to the nasty things I had to eat in there, I swear if I ever see chocolate pudding again I may be sick." she joked tucking into the stake and potatoes that Daryl had discreetly cut up for her heartily, she hadn't realised how hungry she really was.

"Damn" Daryl said.

"What?" She looked at him curiously.

"Got Chocolate pudding for dessert, thought it was your favourite." Beth felt suddenly ashamed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean..." she spotted the half smile that was on his face "You bully" she punched him on the leg. "Tell you what I would kill for Ice cream I haven't had ice cream in ages." she longed for the rich creamy taste on her tongue.

"Oh well perhaps we can get some tomorrow." he shrugged "Will have to do some shopping, don't really cook here so ain't got much in, well ain't got nothing in really." he said apologetically.

"That's ok shopping is fun, it will be good to do something normal." They finished their meal, Beth hadn't eaten so much in what felt like a life time, she sat back onto the couch and watched Daryl moving back towards the kitchenette with the plates and bowls she heard water running and smiled to herself knowing her was cleaning up after them, guessing that wasn't a usual past time for him, she stood from the couch and looked at the pile of dvd's picking one out she popped it into the dvd player and went back to the couch, just as she pressed the television on the main light went out making her jump.

"It's ok thought you might want to watch it in the dark, that's kind of a chick thing to do isn't it?" he asked her, she felt her pulse slow down when she realised she wasn't in any danger.

"Yes, that would be nice, now come sit down so we can watch it together." Beth tapped the seat next to her and Daryl sat down on the couch, placing another soda on the coffee table for her, she smiled up at him realising he had something in his hand, two spoons and a tub of cookie dough ice cream.

"Andrea said you would need it, she wouldn't let me leave the shops until we had at least six tubs, excessive if you ask me but then you women are a damned law unto yourselves." he handed her the tub and a spoon, keeping one for himself, he picked up the remote control and pressed play. Beth enjoyed the familiarity of just being normal, sitting on the couch, watching a film and the ice cream was just an added bonus. They silently fought over the ice cream giggling at each other until it was all gone, Beth felt him lean back against the back of the couch and she risked leaning into him a little curling her feet up next to her, she felt him go stiff but after a while his shoulders relaxed so she pushed further into him and he edged an arm around her, placing his hand lightly on her elbow as her head rested against his chest she listened to his heart beat and for the first time in days felt completely safe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~twd~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Beth woke up in her new bed, her shoes lined up next to a small chair sitting beside the door, she stretched trying to wipe the sleep from her eyes. Her thoughts drifting to the evening before, she smiled to herself remembering the film, the ice cream, the warmth of being close to him, suddenly she wanted nothing more than to be in his company again, so she stood up noticing that she was still in the clothes from the night before she shrugged and went off out of the bedroom in search of her source of comfort.

She entered the living area, but it was silent so she decided to see if she could scrounge together something for breakfast, she went through the cupboards and found a box of cereal, some sugar and there was fresh milk in the fridge, gotta love Andrea. She scrounged up two bowls then set to making coffee.

"What are you at woman?" came a voice from beside the counter, she jumped nearly dropping the coffee all over the floor.

"Daryl" she glared at him but he smirked sitting on the side next to the bowls pulling one over he emptied some of the contents into the bowl and poured on milk, he picked up a spoon and started shovling the cereal down his throat like he hadn't eaten for a year, he was an animal in some ways but he was a good animal. "Coffee?" she asked and she was relieved when he finished his mouthful before saying.

"Please, black." she poured him a cup, taking it over then poured herself some cereal, into the bowl, this one handed thing wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, she stood eating her cereal sipping at the scolding coffee. "Was thinking" he began as he made his way over to the sink to rinse his bowl out "Ya not going to be able to shower coz of that, so you'll have to use the bath, want me to start drawing you one, while you finish in here and get your sh... stuff ready?"

"Oh that would be great, feel like I haven't scrubbed properly in weeks" she smiled at him in his own way he was so thoughtful. He walked away and she tidied up the mess they had made, she walked back into her room opening the wardrobe and pulling out some clean clothes, the weather looked nice outside so she decided on some shorts and a small t-shirt, then she turned to the small dressing table that she guessed had made a sudden magical appearance in the room when Daryl had decided to make this Beth's new home. She opened draws looking for underwear then froze, imagining his face when he was putting them away, she started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" his voice in the doorway.

"Nothing" She said turning quickly forgetting about the matching bra and panties in her hand, she saw his eyes dart from them to her and back again, then his face flushed.

"Andrea she sorted all that out for you" he stammered quickly, Beth couldn't help herself she tried hard to fight against the laughter rising in her chest then it burst out like a balloon exploding on the tip of a pin.

"Oh stop" he said blushing "Your bath is ready, there's clean towels and I put your new dressing gown on the door, saw you didn't have one, still giggling she threw the underwear down on the bed deciding it was to late to try hiding it now, as she went out the door she was still chuckling under her breath. "Be in there if ya need me just shout" and he disappeared off into the living room. She undressed quickly and got into the bubbly water enjoying the warmth as it circulated around her skin, next thing she knew there was a tap on the door.

"Ummm Beth you drowned in there?" he called.

"What no, I'm good just fell asleep sorry." she rushed through the rest of her bath as the water was now nearly cold, then she found a problem, she couldn't stand up, shit. "Daryl" she called, his voice answering immediately like he hadn't moved.

"What?" he asked

"I am kinda stuck." she looked around looking for something to pull over her to cover her up but the towel rail was to far away.

"You joking me right?" he asked.

"Nope, but I am kinda naked in her too, you need to throw me a towel so I can cover up while you help me stand" a few seconds later the door clicked open and she watched a set of angel wings back into the bathroom, picking up a towel and then reach it behind him as he backed up.

"Got it" she coughed her embarrassment coming up from her toes, nearly crushing her, serves her right for taking the mickey out of him earlier. "Your safe to turn around now" Beth had managed to tuck the towel around her enough to cover her intimate parts.

"Right I will grab ya around the waist and just pull ya to your feet ok?" he asked and she nodded, he came towards her, she noticed he was blushing as red as she felt, at another time this whole situation could be really funny but right now she wanted the earth to open up and swallow her whole. In seconds she found herself stood on her feet on the bathroom floor and Daryl's hand had slipped whilst placing her on her feet and was now touching her bare bum, he suddenly realised what he was doing and recoiled from her like she was on fire, he almost ran from the room mumbling about letting her get dressed while he changed his shirt, and she was left in the bathroom staring at an open door, resisting the urge to laugh at his awkwardness.

Thirty minutes later she was stood in the living room waiting for him, to collect the truck keys so they could go out and do some shopping, he hadn't said a lot since the bathroom moment, and she hoped he wasn't thinking she had set him up. "Daryl?" he turned to look at her one eyes brow raised slightly "Thanks ya know for earlier, I would have been stuck in there all day, would have looked like a giant raisin." she smiled at him,

"Well ya looked alright to me" he froze realising what he had said, she watched his cheeks flush again.

"That's good then" she decided to shrug it all off, come on I need to get some sun on me, my legs are looking whiter than the sheets on my bed" she went towards the door, before a hand stopped her and turned her slightly around, he looked into her eyes for a few minutes, the weight of his stare making her shift slightly he lent forward slightly and she held still as his face came close to hers.

"Told ya never to walk out of the house before me" he said and pushed past her, she blushed when she heard him chuckling to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ok this really is the last one tonight, am feeling tired, enjoy please and feel free to let me know about my little surprise at the end, much love to you all thanks for reading xxxx**_

Daryl followed Beth into the grocery store, pushing the oversized trolley, this was the second time in a week he had been in here, it felt uncomfortable and out of place but he had made a promise and a Dixon didn't go back on a promise, he pushed quietly following her, watching her move almost dancing from isle to isle, slipping things into it here and there, as they got further around he sighed. "Just gonna get some beers Beth." he called over and she waved to let him know she had heard him, he went and picked up two six packs, after the day he'd had he had a feeling he was going to need the dutch courage, especially if she wanted to curl up on the couch again tonight. Surly it wasn't his duty to play this nicely he had promised to protect her not to play house with her, but he couldn't deny that he had enjoyed it when she had fallen asleep he had listened to her breathing softly the deeper the sleep had become, the more he had argued with himself about weather or not to put her to bed or sit there with her in his arms, it just felt well kind of right. He made his way back to where he left the trolley, placing the beer in it then he looked up searching for Beth, she couldn't have gone far. He pushed the trolley towards the last isle he had seen her heading down, then he spotted her stood shaking her head, tears running down her face, abandoning the trolley he walked cautiously towards her, a man's gruff voice started to come into range and listened carefully.

"I went back to your bedsit to find you but they moved you didn't they?" he asked her "It's ok little one your still be mine, I told you, your my..." Daryl stepped around the corner pulling Beth behind him.

"Leave." he commanded as he looked up at the man that beat Beth.

"Public place Dixon, just doing myself some shopping here, was just asking this nice young lady where I could find the bandages" He smirked but Daryl had to resist the urge to punch him as hard as he could because his alcohol licence would be put on the line.

"I am going to warn you just once, leave my woman alone, you come near her again and I swear I will beat you worse than you did her." he pulled Beth back towards the trolley and walked with one arm around her shoulders, the other pushing the trolley to the check out line, he pushed the items through quickly throwing the cash onto the counter, not waiting for the change, he pulled her with him out the door and to the truck. He jumped in and wheel span away from the store heading for the bar, he needed to speak to Merle, right now, they pulled up, he looked over at Beth who still had tears falling silently down her face. "I didn't know Beth, I didn't know he was out, I can't understand how he got out so soon." he tried to explain but she just stared out of the window, her face pale and drawn. "Beth look at me, Beth" he was getting concerned now, eventually she turned her head to look at him her deep blue eyes seemed huge in her small face.

"I thought he would do it right there, I mean he's insane. He is going to kill me Daryl he told me that you know, he told me he would take away the one thing you two cared about, oh my God Andrea." her hand flew to her mouth. Daryl realised what she had meant, if Philip thought the one thing he cared about was her then the only thing Merle cared about was Andrea, he jumped from the cab and came round to let her out, she fell into his arms as he curled them around her.

"It's ok, I promise I will get him out of our lives, he's a nutter" Daryl kept his arm around her as he made his way into the bar, looking for Merle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~twd~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Merle had listened to everything that Daryl had to say then sat back in his chair, he was absorbing the information, planning in his head, Daryl knew not to say anything. He looked around the room, chewing on the tattered skin attached to his thumb, waiting for the girls to come out of the bathroom, as soon as they had walked in Andrea had scooted Beth away to go clean up.

"We need a plan" Merle stated the obvious and Daryl rolled his eyes.

"No shit we need a plan, he ain't going to stop." Daryl was losing his patience, he was feeling helpless.

"Need to take them somewhere we can protect them" Merle looked up at him and Daryl realised what he was saying, but he knew he was right, he knew they would have to leave for a while, but he dread the thought of going back there.

"Don't feel right going back there" he said to Merle.

"But the cabin, we can take em there, stay for a while, we can keep em safe in our own environment lil bro, here we ain't naturals." Daryl stood staring at Beth as she headed back towards him, would he be able to go back there, where all the attacks had happened where his past would come back to dangerously haunt his every move? When she put her hand on his arm looking at him in concern he knew he would do it he would do it for her.

"Need to speak to ya" he said as he guided her away from the table he was at with Merle and headed towards the bar, he watched as she went behind the bar and grabbed two shot glasses and a bottle of Jack pouring them both a large drink, he threw the first one down and she poured him another.

"Going to take ya back, we are all going to go back" he said watching her face as she took in what he said.

"I could think of worse things to do in life" she smiled at him as she placed the drink on the bar "Only problem you got is going back there together" He sipped his drink then looked into her face "Going back that's the easy part, telling ya damn Sister, that's going to be the worst." she laughed knowing he was right.

"Promise me something Daryl" he stared into his drink.

"What would that be?" he asked.

"Promise me you won't get yourself hurt trying to protect me." He could hear the strain in her voice as she reached her hand across the bar to him, he took it rubbing his index finger lightly across the back of it.

"Can't do that now can I?" he said softly.

"Why? I'm not stupid Daryl I know why you lot have been looking after me, because of Maggie, she asked you too, so you don't have to feel you owe me" he heard her voice crack.

"Beth, I...I ain't no good at this type of talking" he threw back some more of his drink "Look I have to do what I have to do."

"But Daryl..." he cut her off.

"Stood in that store today and declared ya as my woman, or did ya miss that?" his eyes shot up to her keeping her in his gaze "Guess ya did, ya were kind of busy, well I did and a Dixon don't take a woman if he don't mean it, so long as you want me then I am yours" he looked back down at his drink, sensing her movement as she made her way around the bar towards him, he turned slightly on the stool he was sitting on to face her, his eyes still on the ground, she pushed herself between his legs wrapping her arms around him and he breathed her scent in.

"So does that mean your like my boyfriend" she giggled at her joke and he looked up at her face smirking.

"Don't be saying that woman" he smiled, he lent forward placing his lips lightly on hers, his stomach churning with nerves, then he pulled away, when he opened his eyes she was staring at him in wonder. He couldn't help himself then he bent down and kissed her harder this time with meaning, he felt her body fold into him, her hands running into his long dark hair gripping hard pulling him harder against her lips, deepening the kiss until he lost himself in all sense of her, their tongues fighting for dominance he heard her moan deep in her chest and that pushed into pulling her closer still, there was a cough behind them and Daryl remembered they had company he pulled away slowly, feeling it as she nipped on his bottom lip at the last second. He looked into her eyes, trying to tell her what he was feeling right then, but her eyes were cloudy lost in him, his head rose slowly to look up at Merle and Andrea who were standing there smiling at the pair of them.

"What?" he asked

"Got it bad lil brother, got it bad, make a break for it tonight, go to ours pack, then yours, don't want us apart from now on." Daryl nodded slipping back into to protection mode, he stood bring Beth with him they went for the door, he knew now this woman would be the end of him.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi all not sure about this one but felt you all deserved an explanation on Beth and her antics, so here it is. Hope you all enjoy, thank you for the follows and favourites, especially for the reviews please keep them coming, a happy me means a writing me love you all xxxxx**_

He smiled as she curled into his arm on the front seat of the truck "Ya ok?" he asked her.

"Nervous, haven't been back since that night" she said to him as they ate the miles up following Merle and Andrea on his bike.

"Ya never told me how you came to be living just up the road from us?" he made the statement sound like a question.

"Well you see I was all loved up, with Jimmy, I told you about him didn't I?" Daryl nodded one of the many nights they had spent talking in the hospital she had told him how Jimmy had brought her to the town, with promises of marriage and children, but he had lost interest with her, Daryl knew he was older than her, Andrea had said he was in the same age group as her, Maggie and Daryl but he couldn't picture him, mind that would have meant paying attention to one of the high and mighty kids in the school and he wasn't much like that at school, especially seeing as he didn't actually spend a lot of time there, if it hadn't been for Andrea he would never have graduated. "Well it is kind of complicated and not really interesting, I fell in love with him, I ran away, you see I was young, naive, I was caught up in the fact that the older boy loved me, not...but I wanted the house, the white picket fence, I wanted lots of children, a whole brood." Daryl heard that and swerved the car as he coughed, darting a quick look at her. "Don't worry Mr Dixon, I have grown up two will do now." she smirked at him and he glared hard at the road. "After a big argument with Maggie and my Dad I got into Jimmy's car and we left." she said ending the tale abruptly.

"What did you argue about?" he cocked an eye brow at her.

"Oh you know, your too young, you shouldn't do that etc etc." Beth said non-committally, Daryl suspected she was hiding something but he knew she would tell him eventually, so he let it go.

"So what about now? What if he is in town when we go in?" she shrugged at him.

"I don't care either way now, I realised something recently and that is that not all connections are made with flowers, chocolates and cheep lines." he smirked a little at her words, he knew she was talking about whatever was happening between them.

"Well you will be able to find out shortly we are just coming in now." he watched as she realised they were passing the sign for the town, in a few minutes they would be parking and a whole new set of shit was going to hit the fan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~twd~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Beth climbed slowly out of the truck taking in the surroundings and the memories they sent forward in her mind, she had grown up here, on that street corner was the first time she had seen Jimmy, he had pulled up to the curb stopping to invite Maggie to a party that night, he suggested that Maggie bring Beth but she had just laughed and said na she's too young, Beth had rolled her eyes at her but said nothing.

She turned again, Ol' Wills bar sat across the road, she had spent many an afternoon sat in there doing her homework, while her father drank himself into a stupor, Will had taken pity on her some days and got her to pour pints or clean the floors for some change. She knew that he had given Daryl and Merle a hard even evil up bringing but in some ways he had taken her mind off of her father for a few hours.

As she turned again she came face to face with her sister and she froze, Maggie stood there looking at her anger in her eyes, before Beth knew what had happened Maggie's hand struck her sisters face making Beth's eyes water.

"What the hell Maggie?" she shouted.

"I never got to do it before" Maggie shouted back, she stood rubbing her face.

"See the Dixon brother's have made a fantastic impression on you, but then you weren't what everyone thought you were any way were you?" Beth took a deep breath to defend herself but she could think of nothing to say in defence of her past actions so she just stood there, limply looking at the floor. She felt him come up and stand behind her and she stepped back into him securing her back to his chest, absorbing the safe feeling he gave her.

"Oh please Beth, tell me your not screwing him now?" Beth stood looking at her sister, then looked up at Daryl.

Again she went to open her mouth but no words came out, she stood dumb staring at her sister, then felt him shift, she had upset him now, great did anyone else want to fuck up her day? Just as she thought it the car she hadn't wanted to ever see again came around the corner and slammed on its breaks. I was only kidding she thought and placed her hand to her face, they all turned as Jimmy got out of the car and walked towards them. Beth looked up at Daryl with pleading eyes, begging him to do something to stop him coming over, but Daryl stood firm, not making eye contact with her.

"Beth?" she turned to look at the man that had crushed her world

"Not now Jimmy" she whispered, then turned back to her sister.

"Beth?" he asked again and Merle stepped in front of him

"Can't ya see the girl is getting her welcome home talk little boy I suggest you get back in you car while you still have hands to drive it with." Jimmy looked at Merle then to Daryl, then stared at the sisters.

"Leave him alone Merle." Maggie looked at the big man "he is justified in his anger towards Beth, she was the one who screwed around behind his back." Beth couldn't believe her ears, she hadn't done anything wrong in their relationship, she shook her head watching everyone argue around her.

"Beth I just want to..." Jimmy she moved swiftly towards him, Merle stepped back just a bit to let her have access but stayed close enough in case something went wrong, Jimmy smiled at her, "I know you would come..." Beth launched a punch that hit Jimmy square on the nose she felt it crush and then she saw the blood, without another word she grabbed Merle's arm and dragged him towards the bar, if she was going to deal with everyone else's stupidity she was going to get drunk to do it, they reached the door and Merle swung it open to let her in first, she chanced a glance over her shoulder back at the group, they were all stood where she had left them with their mouths hanging open in shock, she walked in and up to the bar.

"Two Jack Daniels no ice" Merle said and the bartender poured the glasses at the bar, Beth swigged hers back.

"Leave the bottle" she commanded and listen to Merle as he began to chuckle at her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~twd~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So what actually happened?" Merle was looking down at her.

"Jimmy was going with Maggie, they were supposed to get married after my graduation, but I sort of messed that up for them." she really was ashamed of what she had done to Maggie that's why she hadn't ever come home.

"You tell Daryl yet?" he asked she shook her head no. "You need to, oh and he kissed you back at the bar, that meant he likes you, probably more than like, so when Maggie asked if you were shagging him, well ya should of said yeah." She opened her mouth to say something and he put his hands in the air to stop her "Don't be breaking my nose girly, I am telling ya how it is with him, I know you two ain't rode the hobby horse, I know my lil brother far to well, if you walked up to him naked and pulled his cock out he would still need a written invite." he sighed shaking his head "but denying you were meant you told him you don't care." he explained. She threw back another drink and refilled the glass, thinking about what Merle had said, he was brash but he never lied to her. The bar door opened, letting daylight into the bar and she turned to see Daryl and Andrea stood there, Merle picked up the bottle pouring one more drink into his glass and another into hers then he looked at her for a few minutes then walked over to Andrea sticking his arm around her shoulders they walked out of the bar together leaving Daryl staring at Beth across the room.

She looked at him for a few minutes then turned back to the bar, she would deal with him but she would do it in her own way, he wanted to play being silent she was an expert, she felt him brush against her while he took the seat Merle had just vacated and he picked up the glass, taking a gulp.

"You broke his nose." Daryl said.

"Good, he should be glad it wasn't his legs, spreading things like that" she said to her glass. "He was going to marry Maggie" Beth admitted.

"Nice guy" Daryl still sipped at his drink, she could feel his stare on her but she didn't want to look at him she didn't want to care.

"Merle said I should have told Maggie we were screwing but I denied it because, well we haven't done that, in reality we haven't even talked about what we are doing." she said carefully.

"I ain't no good at all that I told you that." he explained to her.

"I know so in that case don't go standing there judging me for not calling you my boyfriend, lover, man whatever you want to call it, if we can't even discuss the issue." she finished her drink and threw the money for the bottle on the bar "Can we just go home now please, I am tired and I think I may have broken my hand" she looked over to him then and she saw him bit down on his bottom lip trying not to laugh.

"Gunna have to teach you how to hit properly" he said taking her hand in his looking at it "Best pop round to old doc's office just get it checked, but damn girl remind me not to upset ya none." he walked out with Beth behind him, as they made their way across the road she spotted her sister looking out of the diner window, she let him lead her to the truck then just as they arrived Beth swung him around to her and jumped into his arms knowing he would catch her, even with her broken arm and possible hand how was she going to eat if she kept this up? Then she kissed him hard and fierce, after he dropped her into the cab she looked into the window as she drove past, her sister stared at her hard, she smiled at her, put that in your pipe and smoke it she thought.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favourites, feeling the love hope you like this chapter, it was different to write. Xx**_

Beth and Daryl fell through the door of the cabin, to find Merle and Andrea, well Beth really didn't want to know what they were doing on the couch, but it would haunt her for the rest of her life, Daryl just grabbed her hand and the bottle off of the coffee table where Merle had abandoned it and walked towards a closed door at the end of the hall way, shouting over his shoulder.

"Get a room and lock up, fuck sake Merle, we could have been anyone." he opened the door and kicked it closed behind him "Right, then ya want me to talk, I am going to talk." he pulled the lid off of the bottle and took a huge swig, Beth sat on the bed and watched him closely. "Right well I ain't like Merle, I ain't done drugs, I ain't been to jail, I ain't had no long term girl friend or wife or nothing. I don't trust no one, my ma used to say I was an old soul in a young body, but I am sure that is an excuse people use for when people grow up in exception circumstances." he brushed his hair back with his hand. "I never got much practice at speaking, was always told to shut up as a kid, but I like ya Beth, I have claimed you as my own now, we are a couple" he looked up at her, she could see he was waiting for her to let him down, waiting for her to turn around walking from the room laughing but she didn't she just stood up and walked to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Just needed to hear you say it once" she said and he wrapped his arms around her kissing the top of her head she felt him relax against her. "Daryl?"

"Ummm" he said

"This is romantic and all but if you don't let me go in a minute I am going to suffocate" he loosened his grip on her and she gulped in a deep breath.

"Sorry, so you take the bed and I will sleep on the floor" he said starting to clear a space to lay down his bed she watched him in fascination, then the words Merle had spoke repeated in her head, without a written invitation.

"So" Beth began "Shell we go and cook up a storm, then turn in for the night, I feel absolutely shattered" she suggested changing the subject she had to work out a way to get him to sleep on the bed, Jimmy had been in her bed faster than her when she had suggested going up to her room, the first time everyone was out of the house, she wasn't sure how to do this.

"Sounds good I could eat something." they walked out of the room noticing that Merle and Andrea had vacated it. Beth walked to the kitchen area and began looking through the grocery bags, she picked out some items, Andrea appeared, her hair dishevelled but otherwise fully clothed, much to Beth's relief.

"Want some help?" she asked Beth.

"Sounds like a plan" Beth smiled at her, "you chop and I will throw together the bolognaise sauce and spaghetti" Andrea picked up a knife and started her job, Beth started to sing, Andrea joined in they danced around the kitchen together singing and laughing, preparing dinner for the four of them and Beth realised this felt normal, she was for the first time in weeks doing something normal.

After a while Beth called Daryl and Merle to the kitchen to collect their plates, they took them, both mumbling about having home cooked meals and how they hadn't had one in ages.

They were all sitting around eating when Andrea's phone rang she glanced down at the name and passed it straight to Beth, MAGGIE, stood out in capital letters, she smiled and stood up walking towards the front door, slipping out into the darkness of the night, she flipped it open.

"Maggie" she said after a couple of seconds of silence Maggie spoke.

"Think we should meet and talk, clear all this up." she said Beth agreed she did miss her sister.

"Ok" she agreed.

"Beth are you really with him? I mean he's a Dixon" Beth didn't want to loose her temper with her sister but she did frustrate her.

"Maggie, he's a good man, you don't know what he has done for me, what they both have, don't judge" she said and waited for Maggie to absorb her words "I will come to the diner tomorrow, but I will warn you, he won't let me come on my own, he is very protective"

"Ok, What you did to Jimmy..." Beth cut Maggie off again

"He deserved Maggie and if you would have let me speak I would have told you the truth, he went off he left me in a dingy bedsit with no money and went off screwing other women, then one day he just left. Andrea found me as you well know and Merle and Daryl gave me a job, a place to live and have looked after me, so like I said don't judge" Beth finished

"Ok, Ok, I will do my best but Beth please be careful, I don't know what happened to land you in hospital but if I find out one of them had anything to do with it..." she left the sentence open and Beth sighed.

"We can discuss this tomorrow and a lot more. Maggie?"

"Yes Beth"

"I...I missed you." she heard her sister sob down the phone.

"You too Beth" the line went dead and Beth went to walk into the cabin, when she spotted something moving in the words, she stood and stared at the spot in the trees she was convinced she had seen something move, going to take a step off of the veranda a voice behind her spoke.

"Saw it too, get down and get in" she hit the deck looking at Daryl who was stood there to her surprise with a crossbow aimed at the copse of tree's "Get in, get Merle, for once in your life Beth Greene listen." she crawled towards the front door pushing it open making her way into the room on her knees.

"Merle, someone woods, Daryl." she pointed towards the door, fear rushing up through her she started to tremble violently, Merle stood quickly turned to Andrea.

"Get her into the cellar, lock it behind you, don't be answering it unless I tell ya too and only then when I say the words, understood?" Andrea nodded, she grabbed Beth and pulled her towards a trapdoor on the floor. The last thing Beth saw was Merle running out the front door strapping a hand gun round his waist and a rifle to his back, had they gone to war?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~twd~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daryl watched as Merle came out the door and whistled, Daryl called back they had been hunting in these woods thousands of times together, they had never spoke a word but had worked in perfect harmony. Merle moved carefully to Daryl's left leaving a large gap between them, circle and defeat, was a good strategy. They crept forward, Daryl raised his hand as they got closer to the tree line, indicating to Merle where exactly he had seen the movement, Merle indicated back that he understood, Daryl progressed further forward his feet picking their steps carefully so as not to give away his position.

He swallowed hard over and over, if he had found them so soon, he wanted to know how, as he neared the back of the copse of trees they had been circling, he heard an owl hoot and knew Merle was in his position, Daryl called back, he counted to three and they both ran into the clearing. Nothing, no one, Mother fucker.

He walked around the area, someone had been here the brush was disturbed in unnatural ways, Merle whistled and Daryl made his way over the tree that he was stood at, he looked at the tree and it took him a few minutes to actually make out what was on there, scratched into the bark on the tree was the words.

You can run but you can't hide,

sleep well tonight little Dixon family,

for tomorrow no one will live.

"He needs to go Merle" Daryl said staring at the words "But we need to know how he found us so quick."

"Not difficult really, we knew he would come, it was obvious we would take them home, I will take first watch tonight little brother, you go look after that woman of yours, she looked shot to shit." he followed Merle back to the cabin.

"Get out of there woman, all is good" Daryl heard the locks undo on the trap door and it pushed back, Andrea poked her head out of the whole.

"Need a hand with Beth, think she's in shock." Andrea pulled her up the small stairs and Daryl swept Beth out of the hole by her arms.

"Go little brother, I got it." he looked at Merle for a few minutes, grateful he had him and nodded leaving without a word, something's are best left unsaid. He made his way to the bedroom and led Beth down on the bed.

"It's ok Beth, no one was there, no one is going to hurt you, never again" he whispered to her over and over, while he pushed her hair back from her face, her pony tail had become a mess and loose strands of her golden hair had fallen across her angelic face. He pulled the duvet over her slim body and stood up to take his leather waist coat off, then he kicked his heavy boots from his feet, he started to finish arranging the blankets on the floor.

"Daryl?" he stopped waiting for her to continue "Stay with me tonight, I don't want to be on my own." his heart skipped a beat, she wanted him in her bed, he didn't sleep with people, shit he barely slept at all, something that he had beaten into him as a child was caution, when asleep you could be attacked. He hesitated looking at the woman before him, knowing she needed him, he was so torn, this was one of those huge issues he knew he would have to deal with, his own insecurities always seemed to get in the way. "Daryl, I just need you close." she said to him and his feet carried him to the bed before his brain could stop him, he pulled the covers back climbing in beside her, his body rigid, this was different from the hospital this was personal. He felt her wrap her small body around him, her arms stretching across his stomach, her leg coming over his, like she was trying to crawl under his skin, every part of him was screaming to run but he stayed still, like a small deer caught in his sights. He slowly relaxed with her in his arms as he listened to her breathing slow down, he felt her hand circling on his stomach, the sensation sending a fire through him that he hadn't felt in a long time.

"It's ok" he whispered more to himself than to her, she looked up at him her eyes misted over slightly with sleep and he bent his head automatically and kissed her lightly "Ain't going to let no one touch you Beth" he reassured her, her hand continued its slow movement, his body grew hotter by the minute, he pushed the feeling to one side, fighting against his natural instincts. She shifted slightly putting herself closer to him, when he looked back down she pounced and kissed him long and hard, he felt her soft warm lips against his, her hands fighting to make their way under his shirt, he didn't fight it any more he didn't want to he pulled her into him kissing her back with force, letting his animal instincts take over, he bit her bottom lip slightly, then pushed his tongue into her mouth tasting her sweetness, making him moan in the back of his throat, her hands had succeeded in touching skin, and the fire increased to an inferno, if he didn't stop this now it was going to go to far, he pulled back, looking down at her, breathing hard, he stared down at the young woman who was trying to give herself to him fully.

"Not tonight Beth, tonight you need to sleep. Go to sleep Beth" was all he said to her, she had a look of disappointment on her face almost hurt, it crushed him, but he couldn't not yet, to his own surprise he wasn't ready, he wasn't sure. Kissing her on the forehead he settled back sat up slightly ready for when Merle came to get him.

"Good night Daryl" she sighed as she placed her head back against his chest and started to close her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Oh my, oh my I am so excited about this chapter I could burst! Please, Please review I want to know if I got it right. Love to all xxx**_

Beth walked into the diner, Daryl took up a position outside by the door so he could watch who came in and who left she was stupidly glad he was here. She spotted Maggie sat in a small booth off to the side and made her way over to her, sitting opposite, the waitress came straight over and Beth ordered a coffee, they both looked at each other, she felt the need to clear things up with her sister to right the wrongs she had done to her in the past.

"Maggie, I am sorry, I was young, I didn't understand" she began and Maggie looked down at her half empty cup, then back up.

"It doesn't hurt much any more, I have someone else now you know, his name is Glenn he is a wonderful man, caring, protective in his own way. And he loves me, we are engaged." she smiled as she showed Beth the small ring on her finger.

"That's fantastic I am so glad you found someone to love you, you deserve it very much." Beth was so pleased for her sister. "He did it to me to you know" she shrugged "but I am over it now, I realised there is a lot more to caring about someone than just the lust." she was trying to explain everything but the words kept coming out wrong.

"Beth what happened, why were you in the hospital?" Beth thanked the waitress for her coffee and watched as she refilled Maggies cup then she told Maggie everything she knew about it all, when her tale was told she sat back in her seat.

"That why he's out there like some soldier?" she pointed towards the door with her chin, Beth's eyes went to Daryl who was staring at them like he knew they were talking about him, and she smiled at him.

"Yes, he, we I don't know Maggie, we have a connection, I don't know where it will go, I don't know if this is what love feels like but the connection is hard to ignore, if he isn't with me I feel vulnerable, lost. He makes me strong." she sighed down into her almost finished cup of coffee, when the waitress came over with two slices of pecan pie. "I am sorry we didn't order these" Beth explained to the waitress.

"I know damnedest thing, man just came up to the counter, order two pieces of pie for the lovely ladies sat at the booth, then asked if we had a back door as he wanted it to be a surprise" she said putting them down on the table, Beth took a deep breath and looked up at Daryl he was already coming towards them.

"He's here" she told him he nodded then chucked some money down on the table indicating for both women to follow him, when the got out side he turned to Maggie.

"Where's your car?" he asked her.

"Over there in the small lot." she pointed Beth was breathing heavy this was getting out of control, he led the way to Maggies car checking it before letting her get in "Go home, don't leave there, keep the doors and windows locked Andrea will ring you" he instructed her then pulled Beth towards the truck her pushed her into her seat and went round to the drivers door and climbed in they drove back in silence, she watched his eyes darting around their surroundings, watching for anything that would cause them trouble.

~~~~~~~~~~~twd~~~~~~~~~~~~

He climbed out of the cab and made his way towards the passenger side to let Beth out, they walked to the front door and he opened it for her to go in first. "Trouble" he shouted and Merle was there in seconds, gun over his shoulder. "He was in the diner, he knew she would be there, ordered them pie." Daryl was beside himself how did he get past? Had it been a coincidence that he was there? Frustration niggled him, he had no answers.

"He already knew, someone is telling him shit. Bet it's that little tosser." Merle stated, Daryl couldn't see it why would he want to hurt Beth. "He has someone lil brother I am telling you"

"How can you be so sure?" he asked.

"Coz it's what I would fucking do, I would find out all I could about them both" he looked at Andrea then back at Beth.

"Oh" was all Daryl could think to say.

"We need to strike Daryl, we need to get him once and for all, draw him out into the open some how." Daryl agreed but he didn't want either of the girls on the front line, he would never forgive himself if something happened to one of them.

"Need to think" he said to his brother "going to get me a shower, perhaps it will help clear my head." he went to walk towards the bedroom to collect some clean clothes.

"Should of cleared your head last night boy" Merle chuckled.

"Shut up Merle." Daryl shouted and walked away, he grabbed up some of the clean stuff he had brought with him, then headed towards the bathroom, he turned the shower on hot and let the steam fill the room, then got into the heavy rain of water, it hammered his back and shoulders, coursing down over his body, helping him to relax, he thought, thought hard about last night, about kissing Beth about her hands all over him, he felt himself growing hard as he pictured her small hands running up and down his body, leaving the small fires across his skin, he didn't think he had been this turned on in his life, he washed his hair and his body then stepped out of the shower, drying himself slowly with the small white towel he picked up his clothes, realising he had left his boxers on the bed he pulled the towel around his waist picked everything else up and padded towards the bedroom, opening the door he walked in and stopped dead, was he dreaming?

Beth was led on the bed in her underwear, one led straight the other curled up slightly over the top, he head resting on a hand, she led on her side looking at him with smouldering eyes, he fisted his hands by his sides, what the hell was she trying to do to him? He watched as her other hand reached out and with her middle finger she indicated for him to come to her, he hesitated just staring at her beauty, but parts of him had other ideas, she licked the end of her finger and slowly inched it down her chest and between her small perfect breasts, covered in a black lacy half cut see through bra, he could see her pink nipples, standing out against the material, he watched her finger trace down her body, as she turned slowly onto her back, tracing down her flat stomach then to the top of her matching panties, she purposefully played with the elastic at the top of them, inching her way slowly past it and down into the warm swell between her thighs. He heard her sigh, as she brushed a finger over herself, he felt himself growing hard, she was putting on a show for him, she wanted him as much as he wanted her and he knew there was no point in trying to stop this now, he dropped his towel from around his waist and went to her on the bed. He kissed her raw and with passion he didn't even know he had in him, he kissed her jaw, her neck, taking his time to savour every part of her body for the first time, he traced the line she had made only moments ago, but stopped at her breasts pulling one of her rock hard nipples with his teeth though the material of her bra, she gasped loudly, he knew he had to have access to her fully, so he pulled her roughly up and unclipped her letting her fall back to the bed while he kept hold of her bra then he threw it to the floor, he kissed her breasts, licking her sensitive nipples with the tip of his tongue, teasing them, listening to her moans and feeling her bucking slightly against her own hand.

He continued down the trail she had given him early kissing and licking every inch, he came to the top of her panties and pulled her hand free of them, licking the fingers she had just pulled out of herself, she was sweeter than sugar, he carefully peeled her panties away as he crawled off the bottom of the bed, opening her legs with his hand he gazed at her most intimate parts, then he kissed from her knee to her inner thigh, he crossed to her dampness and placed the tip of his tongue against her raised and swollen nub, he tickled it, circled it so his tongue was just touching, just teasing her and she squealed he raised a hand and pushed a single finger into her she was dripping wet, but he was determined to bring her to her height with his tongue so he pushed another finger and pressed harder with his tongue.

"Daryl" she squealed he enjoyed the sound of his name on her perfect lips, he looked up at her she was pinching at her nipples her eyes closed, relishing in the sensation of him touching her. He knew she was close so he withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his mouth, dipping his tongue into her deeply, he licked at her making her twist and turn on the bed, he grabbed her hips hard stopping her from pulling away from him, he went back to her nub and forced his fingers back inside her, pushing in and out quickly, he felt her tighten as the release came over her and she screamed his name out loud, when he felt her gain some more control he came back up the bed crawling slowly, he took her mouth with his positioning himself between her legs then he looked down into her eyes, as he pushed himself into her, he felt her arch her back to meet him, his body taken with the sensation of being in her, he had to fight the urge to come in her there and then, she was so hot and tight, he had never felt anything this good in his life.

"Fuck me Daryl" she commanded, who was he to argue, he slammed into her hard, he felt her legs tighten around his waist pulling him in deeper to her, her hands went to his hair pulling it hard every time he pushed into her hard, he knew he was going to come soon but he wanted to feel her come around his hardness, so he bent his head sucking her skin into his mouth, marking her with his teeth, grazing parts of her skin she breathed his name from her lips again, and he whispered against her skin. "Come for me Beth" as he clasped her nipple between his teeth.

"Oh fuck, Daryl" she shouted as they both released at the same time, he collapsed on her slightly not wanting to lose the sensation of being in her right away, he wanted to curl up with her, stay this way forever. "If I had known it was going to be like that" she sighed I would have had you the night you took me to your place" she giggled. He smiled at her as he took his weight on his elbow and looked down at her, the haunted look in her eyes had left and he liked that.

"Me too" he said and kissed her, softly, she really was his, he couldn't believe he could ever be this lucky.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Heavy but short hope it works for everyone, drawing this to a close because people don't seem to be enjoying it as much as I hoped much love peeps xxxx**_

Beth walked into the living room, she looked at Merle and Andrea sat chattering, something blaring on the television, but they weren't paying any attention to it, she felt comfortable with them all around her, she wandered into the kitchen looking for something to cook for them all, starting to pull things from the cupboards she decided on a simple meal, of fried chicken, salad and home made biscuits, while she prepared the biscuits and the chicken Andrea wandered over.

"Anything I can do to help?" she asked Beth smiled at her and nodded.

"Yeah wanna prep a salad? I know the boys wont be happy with the healthy food but I really want something nice" Andrea started preparing the salad into the large bowl Beth had already set on the side.

Merle came into the kitchen and lent against the side, picking at the things Andrea was cutting for the salad, Beth could feel his eyes on her but she refused to look at him, she knew full well what ever he had to say would be about earlier with Daryl. She flipped the chicken in the frying pan and checked on the biscuits rising in the oven, then turned to Andrea "Nearly done over here" she called happily, she heard Merle chuckle.

"What?" she asked him with her hand on her hip knowing full well he wasn't going to let it go till he got his little joke out of his system.

"Lil brother got a load off his mind" he chuckled. Beth looked at him for a moment and seeing Daryl stood next to the couch looking horrified, she smirked at Merle.

"Don't know about him, but I am perfectly satisfied" she turned back to the chicken on the hob.

"The way you was screaming nearly made me take Andrea over the coffee table." he laughed at his own joke.

"And that's why you two don't wake us up with your screams at night." she looked to Daryl who had a huge grin on his face, knowing full well she had just put Merle in his place.

"Thats good then coz he's got watch tonight so hope you two enjoyed yourselves, coz you aint got a repeat tonight" he laughed hard she rolled her eyes and plated up the chicken, then reached into the over scooping up the biscuits and sticking them hot into a bowl, she handed out the food she had prepared and went to get Daryl a beer from the fridge, as Andrea's phone began to ring, Andrea looked at it and handed it straight to Beth.

"She's probably checking on me after what happened today you lot go and start" she shrugged flipping the phone open "Hey" she smiled happily at Daryl as he scooped up two biscuits and shoved some salad onto his plate and made his way to the couch with the others.

"Hello Beth" came the dark voice she remembered from her nightmares "Don't be doing anything stupid now, if you tell them it's me I will kill your sister, if you understand just say yes"

"Yes" she said her voice catching in her throat.

"Now, tonight when everyone is asleep you will meet me outside, you will come because if you don't what I did to you will look like a kids birthday party compared to what I will do to your sister, it will be slow and it will be painful do you understand me?"

"But Maggie" she choked "I have watch tonight with Daryl so I will be terribly sleepy in the morning can't it be the afternoon?"

"Find a fucking way, if I have you I will leave everyone else alone." he snickered at her.

"Ok well I will see you then" she said, she slammed the phone shut, Daryl was watching her closely trying to work out the tone of her voice, she plastered a smile on her face, picked up her plate and walked over to where they were all sat, she sat down on the floor in between Daryl's legs and picked at her food, her appetite totally disappeared, tonight at midnight Beth would die she was sure of that, but at least everyone she cared about would live, Merle, Andrea, her sister and most of all the man she suddenly realised she was in love with Daryl.

He raised an eye brow at her questioning what was going on "Oh Maggie want's me to go and pick dresses with her tomorrow for the wedding, long and boring day ahead much rather be spending it with you here." she smirked, her heart shattering with every word, knowing she would never spend another day with him like today, he would never make love to her like he did today, right now she wanted to curl into a ball and cry like the girl she was but she had to stay strong she had to find a way out, she had to protect Maggie.

"Fun, might go hunting tomorrow then, Merle can take ya both into town and watch over ya while you do the whole chick thing" he was just finishing up his plate, Beth looked down at her's and it brought sickness to her stomach, she stood and dropped the rest of hers on to his.

"Not as hungry as I thought" she stated, she watched as Daryl shoved some more chicken into his mouth.

"Give ya something lil brother that woman you picked she can bloody cook, not like you hey Andrea?" Merle turned to her and she slapped his leg playfully.

"Never been one for a way in the kitchen but hey if your lucky, Beth might feel like teaching me a thing or two and even I could pull of a simple meal" she pushed the last bit of biscuit into her mouth, Beth rose from her place and collected the plates, going to the kitchen silently to wash up, every now and again she heard them laughing at something, it made her happy they would be able to continue as a family when she was gone.

As she finished the dishes she felt him come up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her body against his, she relaxed into his touch. "You ok? You seem different, you seem sad" he asked.

"Oh yes, yes I am fine Daryl, I have had the most fantastic day of my life, I want to tell you something Daryl." by now he was kissing her neck.

"What?" he asked

"Not sure I should tell you here, Merle might hear and then he would..." she let the sentence go unfinished.

"Come with me" he pulled her towards the front door.

"Where you two off, oh please not an outside fuck already, you two were so loud earlier, I think you could have woken the dead" Merle laughed at his joke, while he opened another beer.

"Fuck off Merle" Daryl said and walked with Beth outside, they stood on the veranda together Beth with her back to Daryl, she looked up at the moon, enjoying the moment, for a fleeting second she envisioned years ahead, them stood on this very same veranda watching their grand children running around in the tree's, it was a moment of indulgence she decided to allow herself, because she knew now it would never happen.

She turned in his arms facing him, pushing her arms around his neck pulling him to her and hugging him as hard as she could. "I love you Daryl Dixon" she said suddenly, she watched his face, he looked confused for a moment, then she saw the lost little boy look come into his eyes. "It's ok Daryl, you don't need to say it back to me, I just.." she sighed and turned back to look at the moon, she just wanted to live for this moment. "One day Daryl I will be gone and you will miss me" she said looking up at the stars and the big bright moon in the sky.

"Stop" he said to her "I ain't letting nothing happen to you"

"Your a good man Daryl, you need to stop living in the past and be who you have become, be the man you have made yourself into" he pulled her closer to him.

"Your going to have to remind me of this" he said.

"You will always remember your a good man Daryl" she turned again and kissed him desperately, she wanted him again but now wasn't the time. "Daryl?"

"Yes" he nuzzled her hair.

"Do you mind if I go to bed now it has been a really long day and I am not sure I can make it through till morning." she looked at him, tears stinging her eyes.

"Course, go, I will see you in the morning" he kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you" she smiled at him and kissed him lightly on his lips.

"Good night sweetheart, try and sleep, I will come to you as soon as I get off" she hugged him tight to her once more trying to secure the smell of him, then she turned away from him and opened the front door. She looked at Merle and Andrea sat on the couch in comfortable silence, she couldn't help herself, she went over and kissed Andrea on the cheek then looked at Merle.

"Look after her Merle, she's a good woman." and she kissed him lightly on the cheek standing straight she walked off towards her and Daryl's room making her plans to escape out of the window in a couple of hours and creeping though the woods when everyone but Daryl would be asleep, she would protect her family even if it killed her.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thank you all for your patience, I wasn't sure quite where to take this but it seemed to have come together today, I hope you all have a wonderful Sunday, oh and an especially big thank you to Sparrow149 the wonderful encouragement. Please feel free to leave me a review if you get the urge xx**_

Daryl sat looking at the tree line, he was contemplating everything that had happened to him over the last few months, all had changed for him, before he had really had no aim in his life, no direction, but now he had guidance, he had a purpose. He smiled thinking of her soft blue eyes, still smelling her scent on his skin, the softness of her touch when she was uncertain of herself.

He lent back in the small chair, fingering his crossbow, absently, he had never known love before, he wasn't even sure he could call this love, but he knew that he couldn't go on without her, that his only aim in life now was to keep her happy, if that was what love felt like then he had it bad. Daryl was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a scream come from around the side of the cabin, he took off as fast as possible, as he rounded the corner he saw a large black sedan pulling away into the night, its bright tail lights glowing mockingly at him.

Daryl gave chase to the car, Mother Fuckers how dare they? She was his didn't anyone understand this, no one got to hurt his woman, the car span away to quickly he wasn't able to stop it, he changed direction making for the cabin kicking the door open he screamed his brother's name, Merle came sprinting into the living area.

"He got her, he fucking got her, came into the cabin and took her." Daryl was screaming, then he noticed Merle hadn't moved an inch. "Why ain't ya getting ready? We need to go?"

"Go where lil brother? Do you have a single idea?" Daryl shook his head in despair,

"Merle?" he begged, Merle stood watching Daryl.

"The phone call, she changed after the phone call" Merle said slowly, Daryl watched his brother, most of the time Merle was a worthless piece of shit, but when it came to the important things, he was the man you wanted by your side. "Andrea give me your phone" Andrea handed it him silently, he watched Merle flip it open and press buttons, then put it to his ear.

"I knew you would ring" said a voice on the other end "I have both sisters now, I could have so much fun, I hope you don't love her as much as you both pretend, oh and after I am done with her I will be coming after the other." he laughed deeply.

"You don't have clue what your talking about man" Merle growled down the phone, Daryl fidgeted his anger growing.

"She came willingly you know, she came to save her sister, to save you all, quite brave really, or possibly just pathetic"

"I will tell you this once, you are going to regret it when you realise something" Merle's voice had grown quiet, still and menacing.

"And what exactly am I likely to regret?" came the mocking voice on the other end of the line

"When you work out who your fucking with" Merle slammed the phone shut, he looked at Daryl then to Andrea, Daryl watched as Merle left the room for a few minutes then came back with a large black holdall, he threw it on the couch and unzipped it, he handed Andrea a hand gun, and a rifle, the she flung promptly over her shoulder, then he turned to Daryl and tossed him a gun, and another hunting knife, which Daryl tucked into the top of his boot.

"They are at the Greene's farm." Merle stated, Daryl cocked a suspicious eye at his brother.

"And you would know this because...?" he asked him.

"Because Maggie told Andrea the other day her parents were going away and she would have to look after the farm, it's away from anywhere, you can see perfectly all around it and it's where I would have taken her, last place anyone would suspect." he shrugged dropping his eyes as Daryl stared hard at him. If they survived, if they saved her he was going to take her away from this life, he was going to take her somewhere they could be together, with no Merle, no madness, they could have a fresh start. Daryl nodded at his brother and walked out the front door towards his truck, he jumped behind the wheel and waited for Merle and Andrea to come out.

"Got a plan?" Merle asked.

"Yeah, kill him." Daryl said as he started the engine of the truck and pulled off tossing small stones and dust into the air behind them. Merle laughed at his brothers statement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~twd~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Please, Philip" she felt her throat dry but she managed to croak the words out to him.

"No point little Beth, you look so well since our last date, arm still broken though?" he asked her, she nodded yes.

"Can I please see my sister, make sure she is ok, say...say goodbye" he looked down at her small figure tied to the kitchen chair.

"No Beth, I have told you this three times, it isn't possible." Beth fought the tears that were fighting to escape.

"Is she dead?" Beth whispered.

"I can't imagine so, I mean last time a saw her she was heading off for a long weekend with her fiancée Glenn is it?" Beth was confused, her head was thumping, heading off? He had her locked up her someone, he was playing mind games with her again.

"Oh" was all she could manage to say, she wasn't sure what answer he would want, what he wanted her to say or do?

"You just don't get it do you little Beth." he shook his head and looked at her softly. "You were a gift." he smiled at her.

"A gift?" Beth asked confused "I don't …..."

"You will my sweet little Beth you will, now I have some thing's to finish preparing, for our moment, I want everything to be perfect, I want you to come and go screaming my name on your lips." he smiled at her "Our night together is going to be perfect, we will, eat a romantic dinner, I remembered that your favourite was always butterfly chicken, with new potatoes and vegetables." she watched as he stepped towards her, his hand on her cheek. "It is ok my love, tonight I will take you back to me, and then I will go after the other whore." he walked out of the room closing the door behind him. Beth said staring at the door in disbelief, it was worse than she had thought, this man, was not just insane but he thought she was his wife. She pulled at the plastic zip ties that attached her hands to the chair, she couldn't break them, there was just no way, he had tightened them so much she wouldn't be able to slip her hands from them. Oh were was Maggie she just wanted to know her sister was safe, she would go quietly if she knew everyone she had ever loved would just be safe.

She heard the door open a while later and he step through, a large smile on his face and a dress in his hands. "Oh my love it is time to get you ready for our date, are you excited? I am so very excited, I want to show you I love you, how much I have always loved you it wasn't my fault they took you away, those nasty men putting their hands all over you, that night when you disappeared from the car." He was working on the ties on her chair with a large knife, when she was free she thought about hitting him but she could remember his strength she knew she was out matched, she would have to pick her time. "Put the dress on please, you always loved this dress" he fingered the material as he spoke, Beth walked over to the dress picking it up assessing it.

"Philip please turn around while I change, I would like it to be a surprise" she squeaked out, hoping her voice sounded more confident outside than she thought it did to her own ears, he smiled and obliged her request.

"You may turn around now" she said after slipping into the long deep purple dress, it was just slightly to long for her, his was must have been taller but it fit in most of the other areas.

"You look beautiful, oh my love" he breathed as he pulled her to his chest "Let's go and eat, then we can make love and say good bye as we should have done before they took you, before those godless men turned you from me, you never came back" he mumbled into her hair. She cleared her face of the horror she was feeling in her stomach and looked up at him pasting her biggest smile on her face.

"My love" she breathed placing her hand on his cheek "I am here now, we are together" she looked back down before he could land the kiss he was forming with his mouth and she felt his lips brush her hair, a small shiver traced down her back, she followed him while he guided her out of the room in her childhood home and towards the dinning room, her eyes flicked around looking for a sign of her sister, her ears straining for just the slightest sound of her but nothing came. Panic flushed through her and she sent a small pray up to God, please lord let her be alive, she saw he was staring at her hard, so she raised the fake smile on her face and looked into his face "I really am hungry" she said as she placed her hand into his, yay though I pass through the valley of the shadow of death...she thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~twd~~~~~~~~~~

They crept around the shadows, looking up at the house, only the lights were on from a couple of rooms, Daryl had circled the place three times looking for a way to get in that he wouldn't have already thought of. Andrea's phone vibrated in her pocket and she pulled it out, looking down at the text message, she looked up at Merle then to Daryl with a haunted look.

Andrea, Merle and Daryl, Philip has given me permission to contact you one last time, before we lay down together. I want to say good bye to you all, Andrea take care of Merle he may be a creep sometimes but he has a heart in that cellar he calls a chest. Merle, you old coal shoot, you, look after them both keep them safe, don't stumble on the steps up. Daryl, the key is always in the heart, I will be to the left of you always. Goodbye my friends.

Daryl read it and re-read it, then it clicked "It's a clue, telling us how to get in" Merle looked at him confused, Daryl read it over again to him creep into the cellar, we can get in there through an old coal shoot, something about the steps" he scratched his head.

"Steps are loose I bet they are old, noisy she's trying to warn us. Your woman is fucking cleaver" he smiled at Daryl.

"But what does this mean? The key is always in the heart, I will be to the left of you always." he shook his head, looking up at Merle and Andrea, both shrugged their shoulders.

"Daryl, why don't we get in then try and work it out, it might make more sense when we are in there." Andrea put a reassuring hand to his shoulder, as they made their way to what he hoped looked like a coal shoot a couple of feet away from the chained cellar doors. As he and Merle pulled it up the looked at each other, Daryl threw himself down first, that madman was not going to lay with my woman, no one was, he landed on his feet at the bottom of the shoot with his crossbow raised, ready to fight.


	13. Chapter 13

_**I believe the next chapter will be the last, I hope you have enjoyed this, I will admit I have another one I am working on, and Merle, Daryl, Beth and an OC are in it. So when I post please take a look. Much love to you all xx**_

Beth was being led from the kitchen she had sat and picked at the meal that he had placed before her, sipped at the wine and watched him, she had taken a chance and asked him if she could use Maggie's phone to text everyone and say goodbye tell them that she was with her one true love now, she had taken a chance to tell them how to get into the house but she didn't actually think he was aware enough to understand her hidden messages.

He had stood up and offered her his hand, she had to think of something anything to stop him taking her to her old bedroom, "Philip?" she asked and he looked at her. "Would you...Could we dance? You know like we used to, do you remember?" she prayed that he had taken his wife out dancing, he considered what she had said for a moment and then led her into the living room, Beth went to the side and switched on the small cd player her father had brought for their mother's birthday before had left home, pressing play she felt him come up behind her as the music started, he pulled her into his arms, wrapping one around her waist and holding her hand into his, she placed a hand on his shoulder and allowed him to guide her around the room, slowly to the music, her stomach churning, her head pounding, he instincts telling her to run, kick him and run, but where would she go? She had watched him lock the front and back door, the keys were in his pockets, he had they key to the lock of her bedroom in his pocket as well. He spun them around slowly, smiling at his own pleasure enjoying reliving his past, then the song ended, panic rose again in her throat.

"Come my love" he demanded and grabbing her wrist hard he pulled her towards her room, he pushed her through the door on the left hand side to the cellar door, she just prayed they would get here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~twd~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daryl, Merle and Andrea stood at the bottom of the steps looking up at the closed door, they could see from the light coming through the cracks that the damned thing was locked, Daryl cursed thinking about the text message. She had told him how to get in he just had to work out how to do it, what it was? His frustration was clouding his vision, he watched as Andrea began looking around, he joined her not really understanding what he was looking for but he couldn't stand there doing nothing, the scumball could be doing anything to her. He watched Andrea walk over to a small shelf full of boxes, and pull some down looking in them them, turning his attention back towards the door he looked up at the steps again, she had said to be careful going up them, they were old and rickety.

"Yes!" came a hiss from across the room and he turned to see Andrea holding a small box up triumphantly.

"What?" he asked and she walked over to the two men, with a box in the shape of a love heart it was full of keys, each labelled precisely, she emptied them onto the floor looking at each in turn and discarding some he watched her push three keys into her pocket then handed one to Merle, he cocked an eyebrow at his brother.

"Cellar" he said reading the label, Daryl nodded and crept towards the stairs, he moved slowly up them, taking his time, he watched as Andrea and Merle followed suit, at the top Merle handed him a key, just as he was about to put it in the lock, he heard music begin to play and he froze, listening to the song, what the hell? He looked at his brother over his shoulder and Merle indicated for him to wait, they stood in silence, the song ended and he heard footsteps coming towards them, he prayed that they wouldn't swing open the door, that whoever was coming this way would pass straight by, the shadows of two figures blocked the light, one tall one smaller, he knew it was Beth, she was alive, and just the other side of the door, his anger hitting it's highest as he heard the man speak.

"Come my love" then he heard a door slam closed, that was his cue he unlocked the door with a small clunk, waiting a few minutes in case anyone came to investigate, nothing happened so he pushed the door open slightly, inching his way out, he indicated for Andrea to go and check the living room, she pulled her gun kissed Merle on the cheek and walked carefully down the hall way, Merle came up behind his brother, they both looked at the second key Andrea had given him, labelled Beth's room, the to the door to the left of them, he prayed that was what she had meant they only had one shot at this, as he went to push the key into the lock, Merle placed his hand on his brothers shoulder, warning him of caution, Daryl straightened up watching silently as Merle placed his ear to the door, listening.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~twd~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Beth stood as Philip walked behind her, she could feel his hands on her hips and her hands began to shake, he kissed the side of her neck, she bit her lip heard, then she felt the zip of the dress she was in begin to slip down her back, he pushed the material down across her shoulder placing small kisses on her bare skin.

"Your as beautiful as the day I married you." he hummed, he started to push the other side down, trying to reveal her to him, he walked her towards a full length mirror in the room, as he pushed the corset of the dress down to her waist, she felt a sob raising in her throat.

"Don't be scared my love, your sister, she told me you would enjoy me, she said we were meant to be together" Beth froze was he still in his dream world or had he clicked back. She decided to test the water and rose her hand to place her hand on his cheek as he bent down to kiss her shoulder again, looking into the mirror she caught his eye.

"Maggie? Maggie she told you that?" she asked him cautiously.

"Oh yes my love, she said you deserved the pain in your life you had caused everyone else, I tried to explain to her that nothing was your fault my sweetness, I tried to explain, that our love would go on forever, in life and death, but she told me to do as I wished." Beth's breath caught in her throat, the person on the inside, the person Daryl had been worried about had been her own sister, had been the one person she thought she could trust. A tear finally escaped down her face and dripped onto the front of the dress, please Daryl please come, she prayed.

His hands came down her front clasping her breasts over her bra, she could feel bile raising in her throat, they continued to drift down her stomach pushing down the skirt letting it drop to the floor Beth stood there in her underwear, watching him take in her body in the reflection of the mirror, she heard him grown, as he placed his hand on her small mound between her legs, touching her through her panties, trying to get her to open her legs, but she refused she fought against him. He looked into the mirror staring at her hard, his face changed and she knew he was back in the present, he picked her up suddenly and threw her onto the bed, then sat on her legs pinning her hands over her head he lent down and bit her breast hard, making her scream, she thrashed underneath him, screaming loudly, a sudden stinging sensation came to her cheek and she realised he had hit her hard. "I will take you back to my bed, then I will put you out of your misery my wife, just like before." he bent down and bit into her lip, drawing blood from her mouth.

Beth took a deep breath as he sat up and she screamed, she screamed loud and long, hoping someone anyone would hear her, but nothing happened, his hand started to pull at her panties and she fought against the giant of a man sat on her. To her surprise he suddenly stopped, he looked at her for a few minutes then fell to the side, and stood there behind him was Daryl, tears streamed down her face, as he wrapped her in small blanket Merle had handed him.

"Is he?" she asked through the tears.

"No" Daryl said and looked at Merle, Merle pulled the unconscious man from the room "Andrea called the police, they should be here soon, Beth did he?" he left the question in the air and Beth shook her head in the negative. He cleaned her lip with the corner of the blanket and stood from the bed, he walked over to the large built in wardrobe picking out clothes he hoped still fitted her, he helped pull her into them, then stood her from the bed looking at the bruising around her wrists he pulled her into his arms and guided her to the living room, noticing that Merle had tied the man to a chair, and had taken the time to hit him. Daryl handed Beth to Andrea who took her to the couch whispering to her the whole time and he went into the dining room, he walked over to Philip and ducked down in front of him staring into the eyes of the now conscious man.

"I want you to understand something, you are only alive because Beth needs to see you go down, she needs the justice, if you ever come near us again, if you try to find us when you get out I will come after you and I will kill you, it will be slow and it will be painful. You are one seriously screwed up dude." Daryl stood up and took great pleasure in hitting the man he broke his lip open, then left to go back to Beth and wait, the police turned up and Beth gave her statement about what had happened, then said something that stunned everyone.

"Maggie, Maggie was still so angry with me she let him have me, she helped to set me up." Daryl had to take deep breaths before he asked the policemen if he could take her home now, they had agreed but said they would be round the following day, Daryl agreed standing up reading to guide her towards the front door.

"Beth my love my world" Philip shouted seeing her heading for the front door and she turned to look at him, then dropping Daryl's hand she walked towards him "See I knew you couldn't stay with him" he smiled up at her, she stood staring at him, a strange look coming over her face, one Daryl had never seen before, he wasn't sure what was going on in her head, but she grabbed the back of Philips hair in her hand and as hard as she could she slammed his face into the plated on the table, smashing the plate under his face to pieces then she turned without another word and walked from the room, to Daryl's utter shock he heard the two policemen chuckling behind him.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Thank you everyone for reading, I hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know what you think hugs to you all xxx**_

Daryl watched as Beth wrapped the blanket around her tighter, she had been sat on the porch for over an hour swinging backwards and forwards, staring out towards the tree's, he stepped out of the darkness showing himself fully to her.

"Merle, rang today." he said to her, she smiled up at him.

"How is he? Did him and Andrea have a lovely time on their honeymoon?" she asked him smiling as she stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Yeah, they seemed to, not sure I would want to go all the way to California, sounds too..." he frowned.

"Busy" she offered.

"Hummm" he pushed his face into her hair. "So what ya wanna do with our free weekend?" he asked her. She pulled him down so she could whisper into his ear, he chuckled. "That all you think about woman?" he asked her and she looked up at him.

"No not all the time, just some times." she crept her hand up under his shirt and he rolled his eyes "What's up old man can't keep up? Best go and find me a younger model." she moved quickly as he had expected, he had been training her as best he could to look after herself, she was down the steps and heading into the tree's trying to lose him.

He let her go for a few minutes then swiftly followed her, knowing full well she would make for the lake a few meters away, as he came to rest watching her from a behind a tree, he saw her stretch up pulling off one of his shirts, revealing her naked body to him, he felt himself twitch, she really would be the death of him. He came out from behind the tree and made his way silently across the grass towards her, she spotted him and ran towards the water, springing off of the platform they had built and diving perfectly into the water. He pulled his shirt off and yanked his trousers off, then stripped himself of his underwear, following her quickly into the water, he dived in, coming up right beside her, pulling her to him.

"You and your night time swims" he kissed her lightly.

"Well Mr Dixon, if you can't handle it, I told ya I will find me a younger model, there is that young man down at the store, next time we go into town, I will see if I can get his number." she teased rubbing herself against him.

"You do that" he smirked "Next time we go into town is in six months" he reminded her.

"Oh bum, perhaps I could go in early, you never know, he might find an older woman exciting" he pulled into his arms pinning her body to, kissing her neck, sucking her skin to his mouth.

"Woman" he said as he kissed her collar bone "I don't know how many times I have to tell you" he continued kissing her skin, every exposed piece he could find, then he lifted her slightly out of the water, kissing one of her breasts, he heard her sigh. "You are mine, all mine" he sucked her pink erect nipple into his mouth and listened to her moan loudly against him, he let her slip down his body enjoying the feel of her nakedness on him. "No man will ever take you away from me" he met her eyes and watched as her pupils dilated, because his hand had began to skim over her mound, pulling her up and wrapping her legs around his waist Daryl carried her to the edge of the lake, laying her down on their abandoned clothes he crawled up her body, all the bruises and scratches distant memories from that frightful night.

"Daryl?" she asked.

"Hummmmm" he mumbled as he placed butterfly kisses across her stomach, feeling her stomach muscles judder.

"Do you miss them?" he thought for a minute and if he was completely honest, no he didn't, he loved it here, they made their way through the world, paid their taxes with the money he was sent from his share in the bar and the pelts he sold, he was perfectly happy.

"No" he answered her, pushing a finger deep inside her slit he heard her gasp. "You?" he asked

"N...No" she stuttered, he rubbed her thumb against her nub pushing harder and harder making her squeal at him, he watched her face, he would never get bored of this feeling, then he felt her tighten around his finger so he pushed another one to make sure she would do it hard.

"Daryl" she screamed out as she suddenly came bolt upright under the power of her release. He pushed he gently back down, and flipped her over, then positioned himself behind her, he entered her quickly, dipping as deep as he could get himself.

"Who's are you Beth?" he asked.

"Yours Daryl, always yours" she said, he ploughed into her deeply, he could feel himself growing closer now, he reached around her pushing his fingers against her nub helping her reach her peak again he felt her tighten around his member and whispered her name as they came together, he felt her collapse under him and rolled over to lay next to her.

He led there watching the stars, it had been nearly a year since that night, they had found this place and came here to get away from everything, giving her time to repair, he had never been happier, he had a life he thought only certain people were privileged enough to have, he sighed with contentment. His mobile phone ringing in his pocket he took it out and looked at the front of it, he rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?" he asked. "Merle I ain't got time for this...No...are you kidding me?...oh for fucks sake" he looked over at Beth who had stood up and was slipping his shirt back into place, pulling her jeans on. "Yeah I heard ya...but..." he looked up again and watched as she checked her hand gun slipping it into the back of her jeans and the tucking her hunting knife into her boot. "Ok" he hung up, she looked down at him.

"Best get ya clothes on Dixon, that brother in law needs to find a way to try and get my arse into trouble again, must be a Thursday" she laughed, he dressed quickly and they headed back to the cabin, why couldn't he have been an only child?

The end


End file.
